Miraculous Me
by purplewizard23
Summary: "I am stunned. Most boys my age would've dropped the matter. They wouldn't even apologize. I feel even worse. I misjudged Adrien." Miraculous Ladybug is set in beautiful Paris, France. Miraculous Me is set in an American town, similar to your own. The same drama, romance, and adventure is here but you may be able to relate to our beloved characters more with this fanfic.
1. Chapter One: No Stranger

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous. Most of the plot and dialogue in this story belongs to the scriptwriters and creators of Miraculous.

 **Author's Note:** Welcome to this story. So, a few weeks ago I realized Marinette and I have a ton in common. She's based off of me and Marinette Dupain-Cheng in this story. That's why the title is Miraculous Me! The locker combination is code for something. Comment what you think it is :) Also, I changed the main character's name from Marie to Marinette. Enjoy, fellow Miraculous lovers!

:) Marinette (:

I put my shiny (for now), black flats on, and smooth my white polka-dotted black dress.

Now, I don't usually wear dresses or flats to school but today is the first day. I have to make a good impression. The first week of school always matters the most to teachers. Besides, dressing nice on the first day of school is an American tradition.

I pick up my purple and blue plaid JanSport backpack, and head downstairs to my family's bakery, _Dupain-Chand's Sweets._

 _Dupain-Chand's Sweets,_ is one of the best (in my opinion it is the best) bakeries in town. It has light pink walls with golden details. Beautiful black, gold, and white flowers pattern the floor. It is run by my mom and dad. They do an excellent job.

Our bakery is different than your average bakery in America. Not only do we bake American sweets, we bake French and Indian sweets as well.

Both of my parents came to America when they were kids. My dad's dad, or _grand-pére_ , bought this building when he and his family first moved here, and turned the first floor into a bakery.

After my dad and mom met, Indian sweets started to be sold, and the bakery got a name change. Instead of _Dupain's Sweets_ , it was now _Dupain-Chand's Sweets_ , and the rest is history.

 _Pwack!_ I get up, and look down to see what had caused my trip. It was a spoon. A spoon? I face-palmed. I could have picked up the spoon, or walked around it but I didn't see it at all.

"Why am I so clumsy?" I sigh.

"Good morning, Marinette. What did you trip over this time?" My dad, Tomas Dupain, chuckled.

"A spoon." I hand it to Dad, and he tucks it in his white apron.

"You look lovely, daughter." Dad said.

"Thank you," I reply. "I won't for long, though. By the end of the day, my dress will be covered in all sorts of stains."

Dad laughs, and walks towards a gold-colored counter. He picks up a light tan box, and hands it to me.

I open the box, and smile widely. "Dad. these are so awesome." Inside the box, there are sixteen, pistachio-flavored macarons.

"Glad you like 'em." Dad said with a grin.

"Thanks Dad, my classmates and teachers will love them! You're the best."

"We're the best. Thanks to your amazing designs." Dad points to our bakery's logo on the box.

I designed a logo for _Dupain-Chand_ ' _s_ _Sweets_ over the summer. I always thought the old logo was a little boring, and according to a poll, so did seventy-three percent of our customers. It was time for a new logo.

I want to be a fashion designer when I grow up, so I mainly design clothing, shoes, and accessories. My parents wanted me to design a new logo for our bakery, though. I was up for the challenge, and after two months of research, frustration, and designing, I came up with an awesome new logo. The customers liked it too.

"Thanks, Dad." We hug each other.

"Have a great first day, Marinette."

"Thank you! Tell Mom I said good morning," Mom is currently getting ingredients for _pedas_ , a delicious Indian sweet that is usually a bright yellow, and made with sugar, saffron, _khoa_ , pistachio nuts, and cardamom seeds. "Have a great day too, Dad."

Dad smiles, and waves bye. I wave bye, and walk out of the bakery door to school. The walking distance from the bakery to my school is ten minutes, so a bus doesn't come here. Besides, I don't live in a normal neighborhood, like most of my classmates do.

The street pedestrian signal has the green, walking guy lit up, so I put my foot on the road.

 _Whizz!_ A speeding car went by. "Eee-ah!" I yelp. I put my foot back on the sidewalk quickly, and fall over in surprise. Thank God, I am wearing shorts underneath my dress.

I stand up, and look at the street pedestrian signal. The red palm is lit up. Great.

I gasp. A short, old man, who is wearing a red polo with red Hibiscus's all over it, and beige khaki shorts, is crossing the street. He has a cane, and is walking very slowly.

 _Honk!_ _Honk!_ A red car behind him says. The old man did not seem to hear him, and the car isn't slowing down at all. _Uh-oh_. He is about to get hit.

I speed-walk into the road, and pull the old man onto the sidewalk. I lose my balance, when I return to the sidewalk, and fall.

"Thank you, miss. What a disaster." The old man (I think) said.

I look to my left, and see macarons all over the sidewalk. People start crossing the road. One man with orange sneakers crushes a macarons.

"No," I say sadly. I pick up the box of macarons, and frown at the ones on the sidewalk. I stand up, and face the old man. "Don't worry. I'm no stranger to disasters. Besides, there's still a few left." I said cheerfully.

The old man takes a macaron from the box, and takes a bite of it. He smiles. "Delicious."

"Thank you," I look at my Fitbit. "I have to go, bye. Have a nice day, sir."

"Bye."

I sprint across the road, and slow down my speed, when I hit the sidewalk.

Who was that man? Why did he jaywalk? I shake the thoughts out of my head. I will probably never meet him again. What is the point of asking myself all of these questions?

...

I walk into my school, Bellaire Middle School. The outside of the school building is mainly rectangular and covered in bricks. The front of BMS has two cylinder shaped buildings connected by gray roof. The purple front doors, and light tan steps, also connect the cylinders.

When you walk in, the floors are salt and pepper patterned, and the main office is to your right. Bellaire Middle's school colors are purple, black, and white, so those colors are popular in the interior of my school.

 _Room 218, Mrs. Bender_.

I hope she's nice. I want my last year of middle school to be great, and it will be. Well, hopefully. To be honest, if anything goes wrong, it will probably be my fault.

I sigh, and make a right into the pod where Mrs. Bender's classroom is located. I have been at Bellaire Middle for two years, so I know where _almost_ everything is.

I walked into the classroom. There are posters about language arts and happiness everywhere. The floor had gray-speckled white rectangle tiles on it. The desks were in two vertical rows. Two seats were put together in each part of the row. Each row had fourteen seats. That means, there is twenty-eighth seats in this classroom. Woah.

I look at the desks. None of them have planners or take-home folders on them. That is weird. Hmm.

I look up at the electronic whiteboard in the front of the room for instructions. It read:

 _Welcome to eighth grade! You will find your planner, folder, and information about your new locker at my desk. You get to pick your homeroom seat. Pick wisely because this will be your seat for the rest of the year._

I walk to Mrs. Bender's desk. There are three kids in front of me waiting to get their supplies. I only recognize one. Rose Avillant. She is short, and has blonde hair in a pixie cut, big blue eyes, and loves the color pink. She is really nice. I am glad she is in my homeroom this year.

"Hey, Rose."

Rose turns around and smiles. "Hey, Marinette," She sees the box I am carrying, and raises an eyebrow "What's in the box?"

"Macarons," I whisper. "Do you want one?"

"Of course! Your dad's macarons are the best in town!" Rose exclaims.

"Thank you, and I agree." I chuckle, and hand Rose a macaron.

She takes a bites, and grins. "Yum."

"Yup," I pause to admire her outfit. "I love your dress." I said genuinely. She is wearing a light pink t-shirt dress with matching bracelets, and flats.

"Thank you! I like your dress too." Rose said.

"You're welcome. Thanks."

"Did you make it yourself?" She asked.

"No," I said honestly. "But it is the inspiration for the design on my pencil case."

"Awesome," Rose looks in front of her, and sees Mrs. Bender waiting for her. "Talk to you later."

"Cool." I chuckle, and look around to see if I know anyone else. There are fifteen kids in the classroom, not including me. I recognize twelve of them. None of them are close friends.

I sigh. There is a website called , also known as Eduline (edge-ooh-line). The teachers in my state use it to post a student's grades on an assignment, homework, project, quiz, and/or quiz. A week ago, every student at BMS's schedule was posted on there.

My friends, and I, exchanged schedules. I found out that I only have one, two, or zero classes with them. I guess it's okay though, because now I will make friends with people who have more classes with me. Hopefully. Everyone wants to their friend to be graceful, and someone they can be proud of. I don't have a graceful bone in my body. As a matter of a fact, I'm the clumsiest person I know.

Rose walks out of the line, and to her locker (I think). I walk forward.

"Good morning, my name is Mrs. Bender."Mrs. Bender has medium-length brown hair with grayish-brown roots. Her eyes are a welcoming, brilliant blue. Her nose is pointy. Her other facial features , weirdly enough, remind me of a mouse. She's wearing a black cardigan, underneath it is a purple shirt. Mrs. Bender is also wearing black leggings, and flats. Flats are popular today.

"Good morning. My name is Marinette." I reply.

"Pretty name." Mrs. Bender gives a genuine smile.

"Thank you," I blush. "Would you like a macaron?"

"Yea- wait a second, you're Tom, and Anagha's daughter, right?"

"Right." I smile.

"Great. I'll definitely take one, then."

I hand her a macaron, and wait for Mrs. Bender's reaction to its taste.

"Amazing!" She takes two more bites of the macaron. "Here are your supplies," She hands me a planner, a folder, and a card with my locker information on it. "Have a great day."

"Thanks. You too." I smile at Mrs. Bender, and walk to my locker. _1595_.

There are two locker areas near Mrs. Bender's homeroom. One is next to the bathrooms. The second one is near the huge window (wall). When you look out the window, you see a beautiful courtyard filled with plants and flowers that are native to Maryland.

I go to the locker area near the window, and look for 1595.

There it is! 1595 is in the second row of lockers. I take the card with my locker information on it out of my new folder, and read it.

 **Student: Dupain-Chand, Marinette Lalita**

 **Homeroom: Dora Bender 8218**

 **Locker #1595**

 **Combination: 13-12-2**

I turn the dial using the numbers on the combination. My locker opens. The interior of it is blue, just like every other locker at Bellaire Middle.

I takemy backpack off of my back, and place it on the ground. _Aahh_. No more shoulder and back pain for six and a half hours. I open my backpack, and take out a light pink binder with black spirals and hot pink flowers on it. A cursive M lies in the middle. That will be my future brand's logo. I smile, and pull my pencil case out of my backpack. My backpack has the same design on it as my binder, and so does my small satchel. My pencil case, on the other hand, matches the dress I am wearing. I put my backpack, satchel, and binder into my locker, and shut it. I turn the dial three times to make sure it has been reset. I carry my folder, pencil case, and box of macarons back to homeroom.

Hmm, now where to sit? I look around the room for an empty seat.

I spot one in the second section of the row closer to Mrs. Bender's over to it, and put my folder, macarons, and pencil case on top of the desk. I take a seat, and relax.

"Marinette Dupain-Chand."

I sigh. "Here we go again."


	2. Chapter Two: Never Normal

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Miraculous. Most of the plot and dialogue in this story belongs to the scriptwriters and creators of Miraculous. Also, thank you to the websites: wiki/Marinette%27s_room, wiki/Adrien_Agreste, wiki/Adrien%27s_room, wiki/Marinette_Dupain-Cheng, for helping, and providing me with descriptions of their rooms, houses, and costumes.

 **Author's Note:** This chapter is really long. XD Also, I apologize for not realizing that I copied the links multiple times. I'm so sorry :(

...

Chloé Brampton. Ugh. Ever since I accidentally spilled marinara sauce on her, in fourth grade, she has hated me. She tries to make my life at school miserable.

Chloé has long, honey blonde hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. She loves makeup, and her cellphone.

She thinks since her father, Andrew Brampton, is the mayor of our town, she can do whatever she wants. That is why she is disliked by most of my classmates, except Sabrina Comp, a redheaded, blue-eyed, short girl in my homeroom.

Sabrina Comp is Chloé's "best friend". Chloé treats her like trash, but Sabrina stays friends with her because Chloé gives her nice stuff. Although I believe, deep down, they truly do think of each other as friends because of their loyalty to each other.

"That's my seat." Chloé whines.

"But Chloé, I sat here first." I reply.

"These aren't assigned seats." Sabrina argues.

"So, why don't you just go, and sit with that new girl over there?" Chloé states. She points to a girl in the first part of the row next to mine. The tan girl has big hazel eyes, and dark brown hair that turns into scarlet at the ends. I love that ombré! She is wearing a plaid orange shirt with white, lavender, and light orange stripes. Her jean capris are blue. Her high-tops are white with a black zig-zag design through them. Cool!

The new girl glared at Chloé.

"But-"

"Adrien's arriving today," Chloé interrupts. "And since that's going to be his seat," She points to the seat in front of me. "This is going to be my seat," She pounds a hand onto my desk, and glares at me. "Get it?" She slaps her other hand onto my desk.

I flinch. "Uhm, who's Adrien?" I ask.

Chloé and Sabrina start giggling. Nothing new.

"Can you believe she doesn't know who Adrien is?" Chloé says to Sabrina. She turns back to me. "What rock have you been living under?" She grins at her remark.

"He's _only_ a famous model." Sabrina says.

Hmm, if he's well-known in the fashion industry, I should know about him. Maybe, he's just starting out.

"And I am his best friend," He must be deaf. "Adrien adores me," Chloé motions to herself, and smiles. Her eyes, and face quickly turn bitter. "Go on, move." She demands.

"Hey, who elected you Queen of Seats?" The new girl questions. I make a mental note to thank her later.

"Ooh, look, Sabrina, we've got a do-gooder in our class, this year," Chloé steps closer to the new girl, trying to intimidate her. "Whatcha you gonna do, shoot beams at me with your glasses? _Hmph_."

"Wouldn't you like to know," The new girl says confidently. She brushes past Chloé, who gives her a deadly glare. "C'mon." She grabs my arm to pull me out of my seat. Uh-oh. I wasn't ready for that.

I trip, and the macarons fly out of the box. "Sorry, sorry, sorry." I say. Why am I so awkward? I put the only good macaron in the box on the desk next to the new girl's. Then, I, sadly, pick up the rest of the desserts' pieces, and throw them away.

I trudge back to the desk next to the new girl's, and take a seat. I mentally slap myself. My father worked so hard on these macarons, and most of them are in the trash and street.

"Chillax, girl. No biggie." New Girl says.

"I wish I could handle Chloé the way you do." I state honestly.

"You mean like Majestia," She pulls her phone out, and shows me a picture of Majestia. Majestia is wearing an indigo jumpsuit with a red cover-up (?), she looks like Rose in the future. "She says all that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing," She turns, and points towards Chloé. "That girl over there is evil, we're the good people." She turns towards me. "We can't let her get away with it."

"Easier said than done," I sigh. "She likes to make my life miserable."

"Because you let her, girl. You just need more confidence." She says.

I smile, take the last macaron, and break it in half. "Marinette." I hand her one half.

"Alya," Beautiful name. She takes the macarons, and bites it. She grins. "Mmm."

"For those who don't know me, my name is Mrs. Bender. I'll be a teacher of yours, this year."

"He should have been here, already." Chloé loudly whines.

I wonder who Adrien is.

~ Adrien ~

I run as fast as I can to the entrance of Bellaire Middle School. My light, dirty blond hair flying up, and down. Almost there.

 _Screech._ A gray Volkswagen Jetta, that I know too well, parks in front of the school. I continue running, and climb up the steps of BMS.

Nathalie Hart, my father's assistant, and my caretaker, rushes out of the car. Her blue eyes are furious. Gorilla, our driver, a big, strong, but silent man, follows behind her.

"Adrien, please reconsider. You know what your father wants." Nathalie states.

I stop running, and turn around to face them to make sure they hear me. "This is what I want to do!" I turn around, and walk up the steps.

 _Ohh_. Someone groans in pain from behind me. It's not Nathalie or Gorilla, but an old man. The old man is wearing a red shirt with flowers on it, and khaki pants. He is lying on the sidewalk, struggling to grab the cane laying in front of him. He needs help.

I sprint to him, give him his cane, and help him up.

"Thank you, young man." He says with a smile.

I smile in return, and look back at Nathalie and Gorilla. They are both still fuming. I sigh in frustration, and wave bye to the old man.

I trudge back to Nathalie and Gorilla. "I just want to go to school like everybody else," I am homeschooled because my father is way too protective of me. "What's so wrong with that?" I question. I frown, thinking of the consequences that would occur, if my father knew about today. "Please don't tell my father."

Gorilla and Nathalie say nothing, and force me into the car.

I look at Bellaire Middle. I _will_ go here someday.

:) Marinette (:

 _Ringgg._ It's the end of homeroom.

"Those of you have P.E. do not change into your uniforms, today. Have a great day, kids." Mrs. Bender smiles warmly.

"Kim!"

Mrs. Bender's smile fades, and a look of worry takes over, as she spots the issue.

Alya and I exchange glances, and turn to face where Mrs. Bender is gazing.

Ivan Bruel, a big, and tall kid, in our homeroom, with frost-tipped black hair, and gentle gray eyes, is about to punch Kim.

Kim Chien, a tall, athletic boy, has the same hair style as Ivan, except it is dark brown with hair gel in it. His eyes are small and brown. He is sitting behind Ivan smirking.

"Ivan, what are you doing?" Mrs. Bender asks.

Ivan drops his fists. "It's Kim!" He puts them back up, and gives a deadly glare to Kim. "I'm so gonna-"

"Ivan! Go to the principal's office." Woah! Mrs. Bender does not play around.

Ivan grunts unhappily. He unclenches his fists, and crumples the paper in his right hand.

Chloé and Sabrina giggle at Ivan, as he walks out of the room. Jerks.

What did Kim even do that got Ivan so angry? Whatever Kim did, it's not fair that he didn't get punished, while Ivan did.

" _All that is necessary for the triumph of evil, is that good people to do nothing."_ Ivan did something, yet Kim triumphed. I sigh, and start walking to art class.

"You going to art?" Alya asks.

"Yup."

"Same." She smiles, and starts walking with me.

...

 _Thud!_ What was that?

"It came from outside! Look!" Jacob Paine, a small, light blond haired boy, points to the window behind him. Everyone runs over.

A gigantic figure made completely out of rock, with fiery (literally) yellow-green eyes is on the sidewalk in front of our school.

"Kim!" It roars. I know its voice. It's Ivan's.

"What's going on? He had Ivan's voice." I say with confusion and worry. I hope Ivan is okay.

"It's as if he's been transformed into a real-life supervillain!" Alya smiles widely, and pulls out her phone. "GPS, check, battery, check, I'm so outta here." She tucks her phone in her pocket, and runs to the door.

What? "Where are you going?" I ask.

"Where there's a supervillain, there's always a superhero close behind. No way I'm missing that." She sprints out of the classroom.

"Where is she going?!" Mrs. Worth, our frazzled, caramel-haired art teacher asks.

"To see the monster." I reply quietly.

"Goodness. The rest of you, don't go anywhere! Just stay in this classroom."

We nod, and continue looking through the window.

A gray car stops in front of the monster, and people run out of it.

"KIM!" Ivan roars even louder. He picks up the car, and slams it onto the sidewalks.

I cringe, and take a step back from the window.

~ Adrien ~

"Who were allies in the French and Indian War?" Nathalie asks.

I am so bored. Currently, I am going over U.S. history in the dining room. The dining room is big. It has dark cerulean walls, with a golden framed mirror on one wall. A long, white draped table near the middle with white, brown-bordered chairs surrounding it. Three lights, designed to look like lanterns, hang from the ceiling above the dining table. There are two long windows with plaid brown, black, and red curtains. The floor is covered with maple wood tiles. A blue couch lies about (key word) ten or twenty steps away from the dining table.

"From the war's name, people assume the French and Native Americans were enemies, however they were allies. Their enemies were the British and colonists." I answer completely monotonous.

"Excellent, Adrien." Nathalie says. She gives me a small smile.

"Give me a minute would you, Nathalie?" My father says. My father, Gabriel Agreste is tall, he has light blond hair that is combed-back, and blue eyes. He wears plain, black-framed glasses. My father is a successful fashion designer. His company is named after him, _Gabriel_. I am a model, well it's more of a hobby, but I often model my dad's collections, and pieces.

"Yes, sir." Nathalie walks away from the dining table but stays in the room.

"You are not going to school," He says suddenly. "I've already told you."

"But father-"

"Everything you need is right here, where I can keep an eye on you. I will not have you outside in that dangerous world." He states.

"It's not dangerous, Father," I stand up. "I'm always stuck in here, all by myself. Why can't I go out and make friends just like everybody else?" I argue.

"Because you are not everybody else, you are my son!" He turns to Nathalie. "Continue." He looks at me with a stern expression, and exits the room.

"We can leave it there for today, if you want."

That'll be fine. I sprint out of the dining room, filled with sadness and anger. I want to be normal, and do normal things, like go to public school. It's not fair that my dad traps me in the house all day. Aagh!

I run into my room, and collapse onto my bed. My bed has a gray fitted sheet covering the mattress, a navy blanket with two vertical, orange stripes at the end of one side, and two white pillows. The frame is white, as well. My nightstand is dark gray with a purple, green, yellow, and orange stripe on it. Right now, there is a globe, and cup of water on it.

My room is really cool. I don't know where to start. Hmm, so, my room is sort of two floors. The top floor has a small library, and part of a rock climbing wall. The stairs that take you to the too floor are white, and have a glass railing.

On one wall of my room there is a basketball hoop, and scoreboard. I practice dribbling, and shooting there. Next to it are two skateboard ramps. I used skateboard a lot when I was younger, but I haven't found any time to do it in a while. Next to my bed, is my white desk, matching white swivel chair. On my desk, I have a keyboard, mouse, and three computer monitors. Above my desk, is my TV. I keep more books in the storage areas around my desk. The closet is to the right (or left) of my desk. Like everyone else, I keep my clothes in there.

Next to the closet, there is a mini arcade with a foosball table. At the end of that wall, is the door that leads you to my bathroom.

A sleek, white couch, faces the last wall. Well, it's not really a wall, it's a bunch of windows. The view from the windows is awesome. It's a bunch of buildings with really cool designs. In between the couch and windows, is another TV.

Yeah, I know I'm spoiled, but thank God Nathalie and Mom, raised me to be kind, and understand the value of money.

 _Thud!_ I gasp. What was that?! I sprint downstairs, open the front door, and exit my house.

On the sidewalk, there is a gigantic monster made completely out of stone. It has glowing yellow-green eyes. It grunts angrily.

"Ready?" A cop asks. All of the officers nod. "FIRE!" The police officers fire their tasing guns at the monster. The monster only grows. What on earth is going on?!

I sprint back to my room. Once I reach it, I jump onto the couch, and turn the TV on. It's on the channel TVi News, perfect.

"I ask all of the citizens of our beloved town to stay at home, until the situation is under control." Mayor Brampton urges. A bunch of reporters start asking questions, hoping Mayor Brampton hears them.

"As incredible as it seems, it's been confirmed that Bellaire is being attacked by a supervillain. The police are struggling to control the situation." Nadja Mack, a tall, middle-aged woman with big brown eyes, and pink-highlighted black hair states. She is also TVi New's best news reporter.

The screen goes back to showing the police. "Be confident. The strong arm of law will-" The cops lifts his right arm, which is in a cast. "Ow, the other arm."

I chuckle, and get the remote from the white table in front of me.

Huh? "What's this doing here?" I pick up a black, hexagon box with a red design on top it that I don't recognize. I open it.

A blinding, green, ball of light pops out of the box. I squint at it, as it slowly fades away, to reveal a small, black cat with bright, green eyes. It yawns. It's practically a living stuffed animal, or a genie. Cool!

"No way. You're like the genie in the lamp." I gently poke the levitating cat.

"I met him once, so he grants wishes, big deal," He says sarcastically. "I'm way more personable. Plagg, nice to meet you" Plagg says.

Plagg? What does that mean?

Plagg flies off, and lands on the foosball table. "Ooh, swanky." He starts chewing on on one of the players

I sprint over. "Don't touch that," I attempt to catch him but he flies away. "Come back here!"

Plagg flies to my PAC-MAN arcade console. He lands on the red joystick. "Ooh, it's so shiny! Can you eat it?" He chomps it. "No, you can't!"

I try to catch him in my arms but fail. Plagg is fast.

"What about this?" He flies over to the remote.

Hmm, I think the only one way I can catch him is from behind. I look to see what is behind him. My rock climbing wall! Perfect! I slowly walk up the stairs. When I reach the second floor, I stop, and look to see if Plagg is still "eating" the remote. He is. I walk over to the rock climbing wall, and put my right foot on a plastic red rock. Once I am balanced, I put my left foot on a plastic rock, and climb up. I look down at Plagg.

3\. 2. 1. I jump off, and land right behind Plagg. Before he can fly away, I quickly catch him. Plagg yelps.

"I still don't know what you're doing here." I state.

"I'm a Kwami. I grant powers. Yours is the power of destruction. Got it?"

"Uh-uh." I say shaking my head.

"Good. Got anything to eat? I'm starving." Plagg looks around for food. Does he only think about food? Goodness.

I stand up, still holding Plagg in my hands. "My dad's pranking me, right? Wait, he couldn't be, he has no sense of humor." I frown. I wish he grip on Plagg loosens.

He flies out, and levitates in front of me. "He must never know that I exist or anyone for that matter."

"Why?"

"If someone finds out about me, they may try to steal me, and abuse my amazing powers. Do you have any food in here?" He slowly starts to fly around.

I still had one burning question. "Why me? I'm stuck here, I can't even go to school. What good is a superhero imprisoned in his own house?" I let some inner anger out.

"No good," Plagg says, on top of a rolling paper towel roll. "That's why it's going to change," He looks at me, and motions to my fist. "If you're willing to change that is."

I open my fist. The silver ring from the mysterious, black box, is there. I look at it, and furrow my brows in confusion.

""Claws Out." That's how you transform." Plagg states.

"Got it," I say confidently. "Plagg, claws out!"

"Wait, I haven't finished-" He never gets to finish that sentence because he gets sucked into the ring.

I put my hand up, and the silver ring turns black with a bright, blue cat paw on its face. I put the ring near my face, and a black (I'm guessing) mask goes over my sea blue eyes. I go over my hair, and what feels like cat ears, goes on top of my dirty blond strands. Next, I stretch out my arms, and gain sleek, black gloves with claws on the fingertips. A silver staff with a blue cat paw in the center appears in my hand. I stretch my whole body, and a textured, black jumpsuit replaces my white collared shirt, gray t-shirt, and blue jeans. A black belt with a tail on it goes around my hips. A bell goes where my collar used to be. My orange Converse are replaced with shiny, black boots that have silver toes, and a hidden wedge. What? How am I supposed to fight crime in wedges? Oh, well, whatever, I'm a superhero! I put my right arm up, my left arm out, bend my right leg back, and extend my left leg. I smile at the pose.

I look down at my gloves, and grin. "Too cool."

:) Marinette (:

"Be confident. The strong arm of law will-" The cop lifts his right arm, which is in a cast. "Ow, the other arm."I'm watching the news on my computer, in my room.

My room is the fourth floor of our bakery. The first floor is the bakery, the second floor is my parents' room, and the bathroom, the third floor is the living room and kitchen. Above my room, is the balcony, where you get a beautiful view of the busy town streets.

My room has light pink wallpaper with posters that are fashion-related, and have inspirational quotes hanging up. The floor is made up of dark oak rectangles. In the center of the room is a circular pink rug with a black and pink flower design on the edges. You enter my room through a trap door. My bed is next to the trap door. It has white polka-dotted pink sheets, a wooden white frame, and white legs. The headboard is red with a white border. My desk it next to my bed. My desk is white, it currently has a computer, pencils, sketch pad, colored pencils, sewing kit, sewing machine, and a candle on it. My desk is cluttered usually, but today it is semi-neat. Two hot pink chairs with light pink flowers on the back, are pushed into my table. Next to my table, is my pink, black out-lined mirror. It has five drawers, and a sink in the middle. I love my room.

I look at the news, and sigh. "I hate first days back at school," I look down, and see a hexagon-shaped black box with a red design on its lid that I don't recognize. "Huh? What's this doing here?" I pick it up, and open it.

Suddenly, a blinding, red orb comes out. I widen my brown eyes, jump back in surprise, and almost fall out of my seat. The light slowly disappears to reveal a big red bug with big, purple eyes, and black spots all over it.

I jump out of my seat, and hug a pillar. "Help, it's a giant bug. A mouse? A bug-mouse!" I say with fear.

"Everything's okay. Don't be scared." It says with a high-pitched, feminine voice.

I start throwing things at the bug-mouse, hoping it will fly away.

"Aah! Bug-mouse talks!" I say with fright.

"Listen, Marinette. I know everything seems a bit strange to you-"

I quickly put a jar over it, so it won't fly away. I face my fear, and look directly into its eyes.

"Okay, if you feel safer." The mouse-bug smiles.

"What are you, and how do you know my name?" I question.

"I'm a Kwami, and my name is Tikki. Now, just let me explain."

"Mom! Dad!" I scream. They might know who or what "Tikki" really is. I take my right hand off of the jar, and use it to open the trap door.

Tikki quickly flies out of the jar. "No, no, no. I'm your friend, Marinette. You have to trust me," I lower the trap door a bit. "You're the only one who can stop Stoneheart." Tikki pleads.

So that's his name. Stoneheart. How am I supposed to fight him? I can't even stand up for myself. "This has to be a mistake. The only superpower I could have is super-awkwardness," I close the trap door. Now, who would know about Kwamis, superheroes- Alya! "I know. Alya would know. She's my friend," I pause. "Well, I think she would know. She loves superheroes. She'd totally be up for it. Ask her." I my hands together, and beg Tikki to consider it.

Tikki flies right in front of my face. I back my face awkwardly, so she doesn't hit it. "But Marinette, you're the chosen one."

Wow, chosen one. Why? Whoever chose me, must have wanted someone who could never be suspected as a superhero. They picked the perfect person. Hmm, but what if it's for another reason, that's listed in some prophecy. I don't want to mess with a prophecy. I sigh, and look up at Tikki. "Okay."

"Awesome," Tikki grins. "So, your magical power is "Lucky Charm", whenever you say that, an object will appear that will help you catch the Akuma."

"What's an Akuma?" I ask.

"An Akuma is an evil butterfly. If it flies into someone or something, it turns them evil. In order to catch the Akuma, you have to break the object it is hiding in. Once you break the object, you have to catch the Akuma. You catch the Akuma by spinning your yo-yo, saying "Time to De-Evilize", and opening it. When the yo-yo is opened, trap the Akuma in it, and white a second or two, then open it, and release the butterfly."

That's a lot. "What about all of the stuff that's been destroyed?" I ask. If I am the one "saving the day", there'll be a lot of damage."

"You throw your Lucky Charm into the air, and say "Miraculous,"" Tikki replies. She places a pair of red stud earrings in my hands. "Put them on."

"Okay, so all I have to do is break the object where the thingy is hiding?" I put the earrings on, and look at myself in the mirror. They're pretty cool.

"It's called an Akuma, which you must capture."

"Got it. Capture it, and what's my superpower called again?"

"Lucky Charm. You can only use it once. Shortly after you use it, you transform back into yourself." Tikki replies.

I sigh. I still can't believe I'm going to be a superhero, well more like super-mess. "This is all going so fast. I don't know if I'll be able to pull this off."

"Trust yourself, Marinette. Just say "Spots On.""

"Spots On?"Suddenly, Tikki gets sucked into an earring. "What is happening?!" I exclaim. A red mask with blacks dots in a symmetrical design appears over my big, brown eyes. A black collared, black spotted red jumpsuit appears over my body. A red yo-yo is wrapped around my waist. My blackish-brown hair is styled into two pigtails held together by two red hairbands.

I look at myself in the mirror, and cringe. "How does this thing come off?" I say referring to the jumpsuit. I look around for Tikki. Where is she? I start walking around my room. "Tikki, if you can hear me, I want my normal clothes back," I pause, and remember she's in my earring. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Stoneheart is heading toward the popular brunch spot, Tower. The monster is unstoppable!" Nadja Mack, easily the best news reporter on TVi news, says. I turn my attention to the TV.

The TV is showing Stoneheart stomping through a street. Alya is biking right behind him. I gasp. "Alya?"

"Marinette! Did you get home okay?" My mom asks from the third or second floor.

"Uh, yeah, Mom! Just super!" I have to save Alya. I climb up the stairs to the balcony. I open the trap door leading to the balcony, and walk through it.

The balcony has light, wood flooring. To the left of the trap door is a counter that we use to hold pots with growing plants. To the right of it is a pink and white striped beach chair, covered by a white canopy. In the middle of the balcony, is a small circular table. The railing of the balcony is white with a swirl design along the top. Hanging from one end of the balcony, a gorgeous rosebush is growing in a long, white basket.

"Okay, I have special powers, and apparently this amazing super yo-yo thing," I recap my abilities. I flick the yo-yo to a chimney about a dozen yards away. Suddenly, I start flying towards it. I grip the yo-yo string tightly and scream. "Eeeeyahhhh!"


	3. Chapter Three: Oh-No!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Miraculous. Most of the plot and dialogue in this story belongs to the scriptwriters and creators of Miraculous. wiki/File:The_Bakery%27s_Kitchen_2D_ Thank you providing me with a good picture of the kitchen.

 **Author's Note:** Ladybug and Chat Noir finally meet :) How do you describe a miraculous?

...

"Eeeyaaahhh!" I continué flying in the air. My yo-yo un-attaches from the chimney. Uh-oh. I start falling. Oh-no. I knew I wasn't cut out to be a superhero. I'm going to die. It's too soon. I'm only 13! I close my eyes, and land on something hard. My yo-yo attaches to something. I am no longer flying.

I open my eyes, and see I am upside down. A boy with dirty blond hair, blue eyes, visible through eyeholes in a black mask, and in a black jumpsuit with cat ears is hanging next to me.

"Well, hey there, nice of you to drop in." He says. Was that sarcastic?

"I'm sorry, I didn't do it on purpose." I apologize.

The boy quickly untangles himself from the yo-yo, once its string stops swinging. He jumps, and lands on the ground. Cats always land on their feet, heh. "I bet you're the partner my Kwami told me about. I'm-" He pauses to think of a name. "Chat Noir. Yeah, Chat Noir, and you?"

While working un-attaching the yo-yo from the pole, I answer his question. "I'm Mar-" Can't reveal my identity. "Err Ma-" The yo-yo lands on his head. He grimaces in pain. "Madly clumsy. I'm so clumsy. Sorry."

"No sweat, clumsy girl. I'm learning the ropes too." Chat Noir smiles.

 _Thud!_ It comes from above us. Suddenly, a tall, pink building falls down. Chat and I gasp. He extends his staff, (my yo-yo was attached to it, and brought it down) and uses it to propel forward. He lands on the roof of a building with ease. Whoever Chat Noir really is, he was born to be a superhero.

"Hey, wait! Where are you going?" I yell.

"To save our town, right?" Chat yells in return. He jumps to the other side of the roof.

I sigh. "Trust yourself. Trust yourself," I spin my yo-yo, and flick it in the direction of a chimney Chat Noir was near. I fly forward. "Eeeeyahhhh!" I scream.

~ Adrien ~

"KIM!" Stoneheart roars from nearby. Okay, I'm getting closer that's good. I keep on sprinting towards Stoneheart. "ARGHH!" He grunts." I stop sprinting. Now, I am in front of Bellaire Middle. Screams come from the fields behind the school. What? School is over. Oh! People must be here for soccer practice or something.

I start jogging, and quickly pick up my pace. I run through the school's parking lot, and into the fields. These fields are really serene. I can't wait to have gym class out here (hopefully).

I spot Stoneheart, and a boy about my age laying in the grass in front of him. I quickly put my staff in between them, and propel forward.

"It's not nice to pick on people smaller than you." I say with a smirk. I shorten my staff, and put it over my shoulder.

The boy stands up, and gives me a confused but thankful expression. He fixes his dark brown, frost-tipped hair, and gives Stoneheart a scared look. He probably is. I know I am, but I'm trying my best to hide it.

"I guess you're talking about yourself." Stoneheart says. His voice is much deeper in person. The boy runs away.

Stoneheart attempts to grab me with his fist but I quickly jump away. He tries again but fails. I go behind him, and jump up. Woah! Super- strength (and speed) must be another power. Awesome. I land on his head, and pound it with my staff. I jump off. Stoneheart glows a yellow-green color, and becomes bigger. Uh-oh.

"Where are you, partner?" I need her. I can't fight this monster alone.

:) Marinette (:

I watch from a distance as Stoneheart and Chat Noir battle.

"Where are you, partner?" He shouts. Stoneheart almost crushes him, but Chat does a flip, and avoids his doom.

I cringe, and cover my eyes. "I can't. I'm not going to be able to do it." I say to myself.

"Arrrgh!" Ivan (Stoneheart) lifts a soccer goal, and throws it in anger. The soccer goal is headed to the corner of the field, where- Alya! Oh-no. I dash towards Alya. When I reach her, I pick her up, and run away from the corner. The soccer goal crashes into the corner, and crushes the grass. I grimace. That could have been Alya and I. I lightly put her down.

"Wow! You saved my life, thank you so much!" She gives me a wide grin.

"You're welcome." I give her a nervous smile in return.

"Now, go on, and save Chat Noir's life." Alya motions behind me.

I turn around, and see Chat Noir tightly held in Stoneheart's fist. Eek. Hmm, what to do? What to do? Ah-ha! I whirl my yo-yo, and shoot it forward around Stoneheart's fist.

"Animal cruelty? How shameful." I pull on the yo-yo. Stoneheart groans in pain (sorry, Ivan), and releases Chat Noir.

"Yes!" Alya exclaims.

Chat Noir rolls into the other goal, and stands up.

"Sorry I took so long, Chat Noir." I say.

"It's cool, Wonderbug. Now, let's kick his rocky behind." He pulls his gloves on tighter, and starts running towards Stoneheart. I tug on his tail, and he turns around to face me.

"Wait. Haven't you noticed he gets bigger with every attack? We have to do something different." I proclaim.

"Different how?" Chat asks.

"Uh, I don't know." I say honestly.

"Okay, then, let's use our powers," He faces Stoneheart. "Cataclysm!" Chat Noir raises his right his hand in the air, and a black orb appears in it. "Apparently, I destroy whatever I touch." He flaunts.

Why is he bragging about that?! "I don't need a superpower to destroy everything." I sigh sadly, and cross my arms.

Chat Noir goes to touch the side of the goal with his right hand.

"No! Don't do that!" I exclaim. But it's too late, the goal has already turned into ruins.

"Cool. It's just you and me, now," Chat says to Stoneheart, forgetting about me. Chat Noir starts running towards him. "Time to rumble, soon to be rubble." That's a good pun, too bad it won't be true.

"Chat Noir, wait!" I scream.

He jumps, and puts his right hand on Stoneheart's foot. Nothing happens. "Uh-oh. I guess I only get one shot to use my power." He nervously chuckles. Stoneheart kicks him toward me.

"And you only have five minutes before you change back. Didn't your Kwami explain anything to you?"

Chat Noir puts his arms behind his head, and puffs his chest out. "I guess I was a little excited about my new life."

"Well, I guess it's up to me," I throw my yo-yo in the air. "Lucky Charm!" A black spotted, hooded, red jumpsuit, comes out from it. I catch it, and am immediately confused.

"Super power." Chat Noir says sarcastically.

"My Kwami told me I have to break the object where the thingy- Akuma- is hiding using the Lucky Charm."

"Well, good luck. He's made entirely out of stone."

Obviously, Chat. Hmm, Stoneheart has to have some sort of weakness or opening. I take a close look at him, and notice his right fist is closed.

"When you were fighting Stoneheart did he ever open his right fist?" I ask Chat Noir.

"No, why?" He replies simply.

"His right hand is always closed. It's like Russian dolls, the object isn't on him, it's hidden in his fist." I smile at my revelation.

"So, what's your plan?" Chat Noir asks.

"Hmm," I look around the field for things that could stop Stoneheart. Suddenly, his fist turns red with black spots. Huh? Alya does too, and, a faucet next to her, and the jumpsuit, and, the hose beside my feet. Oh! Those are things, and person, that I'm supposed to use to stop Stoneheart. I pick up the jumpsuit, and tie it to the end of the hose. I need to distract Stoneheart, somehow."Like this. Don't resist. Trust me." I wrap my yo-yo string around Chat Noir's ankles, and start spinning him around.

"Wo-oah-oah! You're crazy." He screams. I spin him right into Stoneheart's left fist.

I pick up the jumpsuit, and start sprinting, once I near Stoneheart, I jump up. I land on top of his right hand's index finger. A hard, purple object falls out, as he attempts to grab me. He does grab something though. The red jumpsuit attached to the hose. I pretend to struggle to get out of his grasp, so he doesn't notice the object is on the grass in front of him. "Alya, NOW!" I scream.

She nods, and twists the faucet. In a few seconds, the jumpsuit fills with water. When it becomes very large, Stoneheart lets it go because he can't hold onto it anymore.

I jump out, and run towards the purple object. I crush it with my foot. A small, dark purple, almost black, butterfly comes out. I watch as it flies up, and away.

"This girl is awesome," I turn around, and see Chat Noir walking towards me. Ivan is behind him, looking like he woke up from a nightmare. I can't blame him, he pretty much did. "Crazy awesome." Is he talking about me or Alya?

I pick up the purple pieces, they turn into a crumpled ball of paper.

"What's going on? What am I doing here?" Ivan says very frazzled.

"You were incredible, Miss, uh, Bug-Lady. You did it." Chat Noir praises.

"Oh, no, we both did it, partner." I smile.

He puts his fist forward, and grins. "Pound it!" We say in unison, while putting our fists together.

His rings starts beeping. Uh-oh. Tikki said when your miraculous, a magical object that a Kwami goes into that protects them from getting hurt during battles, starts beeping, it means you're going to transform soon.

"You should get going. Our identities must remain secret." I state.

He frowns but quickly returns to his playful disposition. "Farewell, milady. Let's do this soon, okay." Chat Noir flashes one last grin, and runs away. I watch as he leaves. His Kwami didn't tell him anything.

I chuckle. "Not too soon, I hope," I return my attention back to Ivan. He is sitting criss-crossed on the grass, a sad expression covers his face. He looks at the letter, and sighs. I open up the crumpled paper, and start reading it. "You haven't got the guts to tell Mila you love her. Wuss!" I gasp, that is so mean. Not cool.

"Kim wrote it. He's always making fun of me." Ivan says.

I walk towards him, and kneel next to him. I put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You shouldn't get so upset about this. There's no shame in telling someone you love them, Ivan." I know we're thirteen, and don't really know what love is, but I don't want to seem insensitive.

"How do you know my name, Miss?" Ivan asks.

"Ee-uh." I scratch my head, trying to think of a good answer.

"Uncanny. Amazing. Spectacular!" I jump. Alya is filming Ivan and I with her cellphone. "Will you be protecting Bellaire? How did you get your powers? Did you get stung by a radioact-"

I stare at Alya's cellphone cluelessly. I have no idea what to say.

"Oh, I have a ton of questions, Miss-?"

"Uh, Ladybug. Call me Ladybug." I confidently put my hands on my hips, flash a grin, and run home. I'm exhausted.

~ Adrien ~

"I am pleased to announce we will be organizing a huge celebration in honor of our town's new protectors, Ladybug and Chat Noir." Mayor Brampton says on TVi News.

I relax a bit more on my white couch. "Ladybug. Her name's Ladybug." I smile, she's amazing.

"Eww-eeh. What is this?!" Plagg snaps me out of my daze. He is floating next to my ear, carrying a fruity, gourmet dish.

"Seriously? My personal chef made that." Jeremy works really hard on his dishes, and they taste really good. How dare Plagg insult him.

"If you expect me to get my energy back after a transformation, I need to eat something a little more-" Plagg drops the food. I catch it, set it back on the table, and glare at him. "Delicate."

He's starting to annoy me. "Okay, what do you want?" I ask.

"I don't know," Plagg starts sniffing the dishes. He smiles widely, and takes off the lid of the dish on the far right of the table. Plagg immediately dives into the dish, which is a cheese platter, and starts devouring the Camembert cheese. "Now, I know. This cheese is amazing!"

I slump forward, and roll my eyes. "Camembert cheese, fantastic. All you probably eat is Camembert, which means I'll smell like stinky cheese all day long." Guess I'm going to have to buy more cologne.

Suddenly, Stoneheart appears on the TV. What? I thought Ladybug and I had stopped him. "The victims being transformed into stone beings are still like statues," Nadja Mack reports. "Police are perplexed. What will happen? Will they come to life, or be frozen in time forever?"

"Plagg? What's going on? I thought we defeated him." I stand up for extra emphasis.

"Did you capture the akuma?" Plagg asks.

What's an akuma? Wait a minute, was it that dark butterfly? Uh-oh.

:) Marinette (:

"Did you capture the akuma?" Tikki asks me.

Tikki and I are in my room, watching TVi news. We just learned that people in our town are being transformed into "still Stonehearts". That isn't good at all.

"No, but what's an akuma got to do with all the other stone beings?" I ask Tikki.

"An akuma can multiply. That's why it must be captured. If Ivan's emotions turn negative, an akuma can turn him into Stoneheart again. He'll control the stone beings, and use them as an army!" Tikki exclaims.

"So, that means, this is all my fault," My voice falters. "See Tikki, I knew it. I'm not cut out to be a superhero. I'll keep making mistakes."

"Keep calm, it was your first time. I know you'll capture Stoneheart's akuma successfully." Tikki reassures.

"I can't. I told you, I'm clumsy. I create disaster all the time. I'll only make things worse for everyone. Chat Noir will be better off without me. I'm quitting." I look at the ground, disappointed in myself. I can't do anything right.

"But Chat Noir can't capture akumas! Only you can, Marinette." Tikki says.

"If Chat Noir can't capture the akumas, just find another Ladybug," I say sadly. "I told you, I'm not cut out to be Ladybug."

Tikki frowns, and attempts to say something but fails.

"I'm sorry, Tikki." I take off my earrings.

"No, don't-!" She disappears.

"Tikki?" Oh, she's in my- the- miraculous, the earrings. I sigh, and put the earrings in the hexagon shaped box they came in. I put the box in the middle drawer of my mirror.

"I'm really sorry, Tikki." I fall to the ground, and start tearing. Did I make the right choice?

...

"The stone beings are scattered all over Bellaire, and for the time being, have shown no signs of movement." Nadja Mack of TVi News reports.

Its morning, and my family is in the kitchen, which is located on the third floor of the building. Our kitchen has pink-outlined white flower tiles, and lights that are covered by pink and white cloths. The lights look a bit like lanterns. The walls are creamy white. A square mirror pattern is on top of the dining table, and stools. The sink is a plain gray, and it matches the microwave. The cabinets, and drawers are black with lavender handles. The oven, and door of the dishwasher are white. The stove is black. The fridge is a brilliant sea blue, like Chat Noir's eyes. Woah! Where did that come from?!

"Bellaire is relying on our new guardian angels, Ladybug and Chat Noir to save us. Our lives depend on them." Nadja states.

I gasp. Guardian angels, wow. I didn't know people depended on us that much. They really shouldn't, we're thirteen year olds. Well, at least I am. However, Chat Noir can't be older than seventeen. His voice cracks give away that he is still going through puberty.

"Look, Marinette," My father puts a comforting hand on my shoulder, and part of my back. He has big hands, that comes with being six-foot three, though. "I know how upsetting and scary this is but don't worry, we've got two super heroes looking out for all of us. The best way of helping them is to show we're not scared, because we trust them."

I sigh. "But what if Ladybug fails?"

"Then I'd come, and save us," He picks up a baguette, and aims it at the couch. "Superbaker to the rescue!"

I giggle. Dad always knows how to make me feel better. "Thanks, Dad." I hug him, and walk up the stairs to get my backpack and satchel.

I enter my room, sling the satchel over a shoulder, and my backpack over both. I start walking to the trapdoor but stop. I miss Tikki. I turn around, open the mirror's pink drawer, and pick up the box with the miraculous in it. I slip into my satchel, and smile a little.

~ Adrien ~

I make a left, and enter the property of Bellaire Middle School.

"You're such a strange kid. Who would want to be at school when they could stay at home?" Plagg states.

"You don't get it, Plagg! I've had enough of being shut up at home by my dad. I wanna meet people, and make friends, and go to a normal school like everybody else." I reply. Besides, I already enrolled myself into BMS. Nathalie signed all of the paperwork. Hopefully, she hasn't told Father a thing.

"I'm feeling weak." Plagg whines. Ugh.

I sit down on a green bench near the parking lot in front of the school, and open up my backpack. I pull out a container of Camembert cheese imported from France. "You know what's strange? The fact that all you eat is this disgusting, rotten, stinky Camembert cheese," I take out a slice, and Plagg chomps it in one bite. "And that I have to smell like it all day long." I complain while throwing the container of cheese back into my backpack. I stand up, and continue walking towards semi-freedom.

I take a pencil case, and big, dark blue binder out of my backpack. I put my backpack in my locker, close it, and rotate the dial to the left three times. I look around and smile. I'm at a place where I can actually socialize and actually have fun learning. It's awesome!

"OMG! Are you Adrien Agreste, the famous fashion model?" A short girl with a Tinker Bell haircut asks.

"Yup." I say.

"My name is Rose. I'm a huge fan. Welcome to Bellaire Middle. I know you don't like autographs but can you please sign my binder?" Rose asks.

She seems nice, why not? "Sure."

"Thank you!" She hands me a magenta sharpie.

I sign her binder, and hand the sharpie back to her.

"Ahhh! Thank you so much." She exclaims, looking at the signature.

"You're welcome." I chuckle.

Rose waves bye, and walks away. I start walking to homeclass-homeroom. Is that right?

When I walk in, Chloé Brampton, a good friend of mine, immediately hugs me. "So glad you made it!"

"Me too." I reply honestly.

"Alright, so, this is your seat, Adrikins," She points to the seat on my left in the right row of the classroom. Right in the front, great (that wasn't sarcastic, by the way)! "I saved it just for you. Also, it's right in front of me!" She smiles at me.

"Thanks, Chloé," I give a small smile, and sit down. "Hey, I'm Adrien." I extend my hand forward.

"You're friends with Chloé, huh?" He says with a little disappointment. He dark brown eyes and hair, and caramel skin. He has black, almost square-framed glasses. A pair of wireless headphones hand on his neck. A red baseball cap lays on his head. He looks very tired. The boy motions behind me.

Chloé take a piece of gum out of her mouth, and hands it to Sabine? Sabrina? Sabrina (I think) puts the gum on the seat next to me in the other row. That's absolutely disgusting.

"Hey, what's that's all about?" I stand up, and walk over to Chloé.

"The brats who sat here yesterday need a little attitude adjustment. I'm just commanding a bit of respect, that's all." Chloé states innocently.

I roll my eyes at her, and kneel to inspect the gum. I cringe. "You think that's really necessary?" I ask.

"You've got a lot to learn about school culture, Adrikins." Chloé giggles snarkily, and struts back to her seat. Has she always been this much of a jerk?

I attempt to scrape the gum off of the seat with a finger.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" I look up, and see a pretty girl with blackish-brown pigtails, brown eyes, and light tan skin. She is infuriated. Oh-no. She probably thinks I'm putting the gum on her seat.

Wait a minute, have I seen her somewhere? I glance at the girl again. Maybe, but where?


	4. Chapter Four: It's Going to be Alright

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Miraculous. Most of the plot and dialogue in this story belong to the scriptwriters and creators of Miraculous. The town in this story is real, not a part of my imagination. I just changed the name. Also, the "Bellaire" Armory is real. Check it out, if you're ever in Maryland.

 **Author's Note:** Enjoy!

:) Marinette (:

I put my backpack in my locker, and take out my pencil case, small satchel, and binder. I close my locker.

"Hey, Marinette! Check out my blog," I jump in surprise. Alya chuckles, and goes to the blog page on her cellphone. We start walking to homeroom. "Ladyblog: Bringing you all the latest news about the coolest superhero, Ladybug! How awesome is that? Check out the number of views since I posted the first video!"

I stop walking, and start feeling nauseous. "Why do you trust Ladybug so much? There's all these Stonebeings."

"She'll handle them." Alya replies confidently.

"But what if she's not cut out to be a superhero?" I say quietly.

"What are you talking about, girl? Oh, wait," Alya walks closer to me, and examines my face very carefully. Has she figured out that I'm Ladybug?! "I know what this is about," She places a hand on my shoulder. "You're scared, but don't me. I've seen her with my own two eyes, girl. Ladybug is a true super-heroine! She'll protect us all. I believe in her." Alya grins, and pounds her chest as a sign of respect to Ladybug.

I smile widely. Alya believes in me.

"What's going on over here?" Alya says.

A group of kids are practically huddled around Ivan. Oh, my, Ivan! I get closer to hear what's really going on.

"You don't remember anything?"

"You were totally going ballistic. It was so cool!"

"You were seriously out to crush me, dude." Kim says.

Mila Harper, a dark-skinned, short girl with green, blue, magenta, and dark brown dreadlocks held back with a big, pink bandanna, and an awesome sense of style, stands off to the side. She is sad, and unsure of what to do. She's the girl Ivan likes, right? Could she like him back?

"I'm really sorry, Kim. I wasn't myself." Ivan says looking down at the ground. He is miserable.

"Ha! Once a monster, always a monster." Chloé snickers. Sabrina giggles, and they both challenge Ivan to say something in return.

He frowns, and storms off.

Chloé snd Sabrina laugh even harder. Everyone glares at them.

"What? Sheesh, you all need to get a sense of humor." Chloé defends.

"How could you say that to Ivan? You're the real Stoneheart." Alya says.

"Ooh!" Everyone but Chloé and Sabrina say.

"Ugh. So, I'm the one who broke Sabrina's dad's arm, am I? Just because your clip of those lame superheroes was shown on TV doesn't mean you have to get all high and mighty about it." Chloé pops a bubblegum bubble in Alya's face.

"You little b-"

"Look out, she's angry. She's going to split her underwear and turn into a huge, muscly monter." Chloé says sarcastically.

Alya walks away, and I follow behind her.

"Chloé is so annoying. I hope she learns a huge lesson one day."

"Me too." I agree.

"Hey, I got to go to the bathroom. Wanna come with?" Alya asks.

"Su-" I see part of Ivan's body behind in the corner, hidden by a row of lockers. "No thanks."

"Okay, see you later, girl."

I walk to Ivan, and kneel down beside him. I place a comforting hand on his elbow. I give him a small, genuine smile. Hopefully, he recognizes I want to help him.

Ivan acknowledges my presence, and takes his headphones off.

"You should tell Mila how you feel." I say.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He lies.

"Come on, I saw the way you look at her." I smile.

Ivan glances at me but returns to frowning at the ground in a second.

"No. No negative emotions. What I mean is stay positive. I'm sure she likes you too. Go talk to her."

Ivan sadly chuckles. "Nah. I'm no good with words anyway."

Hmm. "Who needs words anyway? You could draw her a picture, send her flowers-"

"I could write her a song." He says.

I smile widely. "That's a great idea! What girl wouldn't want a love song written about her," I put my hands together, and sigh happily, just thinking about it. "Go for it, Ivan, and uh stay positive." I give him two thumbs-up.

"Thanks, Marinette." He waves bye, and starts running to- I don't know, probably homeroom.

I get up, and walk to the girls' bathroom, Alya might still be there.

Sure enough, when I get there, she is on her phone, looking at a picture of Ladybug. Of course.

"Hey, Alya."

She jumps but quickly returns to her regular composure. "Hey, girl. We should head to homeroom, now, it's almost 8:05."

"Sure." Alya and I exit the bathroom. She loves superheroes. I take the black box out of my satchel, and quietly slip it into her grayish-purple messenger bag. She can be Ladybug. Tikki will love her.

Alya gasps, I follow her gaze, and gasp too. A boy with tan skin and dirty blond hair is putting gum on my seat!

I walk over to him, absolutely furious. "Hey! What are you doing?!" I question.

He turns around. His sea blue eyes are filled with worry.

"Uh, I uh-"

Chloé and Sabrina start giggling. Ugh.

"Okay, I get it. Good job, you three. Very funny." I say bluntly.

The boy stands up. "No. No. I was just trying to take the gum off of your seat." He defends.

It didn't look like it. "Oh, really?" I kneel down and take a napkin out of my satchel. I place it over the gum, and cringe. I look up at the boy. "You're friends with Chloé, right?"

"Why do people keep saying that?" He frowns.

I give him a minor glare, and sit as far away as I can, on the chair, from the gum.

I take a glance at him. He is handsome but that won't help him in this case. He also looks familiar. Where have I seen him? "I know I've seen him somewhere before." I say to Alya, who has taken a seat beside me. Alya hands me her phone. A picture of Gabriel Ag- "Of course! He's the son of my fav fashion designer, Gabriel Agreste!"

"Daddy's boy, teen supermodel, and Chloé's buddy?" Alya scoffs. "Forget it."

~ Adrien ~

"Why didn't you tell her it was Chloé's idea?" The guy in the seat next to me asks.

"I've known Chloé since we were little kids. I know she's not perfect but I can't throw her under the bus. She's like my only friend." I sigh sadly.

"I'm Nino, and it's time for you to make some new friends, dude." Nino extends his hand forward.

I gladly shake it.

"Quiet down, students. I am taking attendance, now," Mrs. Bender says. "Adrien Agreste."

"Uh." I say quietly.

"You say present." Nino whispers.

"Uh present!" I stand up, and put my hand in the air. I receive a bunch of giggles from my classmates. Oh, man, what did I do wrong? I quickly take a seat.

"Rose Avillant."

"Present." Rose says quietly, in her seat.

"Chloé Brampton."

"Present."

"Ivan Bruel."

 _Bam_. The door crashes down, and Stoneheart stomps in. "PRESENT!" Ivan is Stoneheart? Oh my. "MILA!" He roars.

I quickly run out of the classroom, and to the boys' bathroom.

Once I get there, I hide in a stall, and Plagg comes flying out of my jacket.

"My first day of school and I didn't even make it past roll call."

"A day off? Now that's what I'm talking about!" Plagg says happily.

"No, no, no, no, no. We've got classwork to do. Plagg, claws out!"

"Wah." Plagg whines as he gets transported into my ring. In seconds, I become Chat Noir. I sprint out of the bathroom, and go to the front entrance. I swish through the door and listen for where Stoneheart's _thuds_ are coming from. They're coming from somewhere right of Bellaire Middle. I continue sprinting to Stoneheart in that direction.

 _Thud. Thud!_ I see Stoneheart ahead of me. Chloé is in his left hand and a girl I recognize from homeroom is in his right hand.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with. My daddy, the mayor, will bring in the entire police force and army." Chloé threatens.

"And don't forget the superheroes!" I extend my staff and put it in front of me. I use it to fly over Stoneheart. I slide right in front of him, ready to fight. Stoneheart glows green, and increases in size. Uh-oh. My staff must have touched him. "Oh-no. My bad." I apologize.

"Super-incompetent, you mean." Why is Chloé being so mean to me? I thought we were frien-oh, I'm Chat Noir, right now. Still, she should be grateful that I'm trying to save her life.

"You wanted an ARMY?" Stonheart roars. "WELL, HERE IT IS!"

Thuds and debris are heard and fly from every direction. I frown. I forgot that there are other Stonehearts. Luckily, once Ladybug catches the akuma (I think), all of the other stone beings and Stoneheart will return back to their normal human selves.

Mila screams. She is genuinely afraid of the stone beings. I feel bad for her, she's very nice, and doesn't deserve being terrorized like this. Why did Stoneheart, or Ivan, even snatch Mila.

"Seize him!" Stoneheart commands.

The stone beings surround me, and try to crush me with their rocky fists. I use the reflexes gained from hours of playing basketball to dodge them. I'm doing good, for now. Eventually, probably in seven or eight hours, I will tire. I need Ladybug. Where is she?

"Ivan! Where are we going?" Mila demands, as Stoneheart starts stomping away.

"To deliver a message. Then, we'll be brought together forever by a little, black butterfly." He replies. He snatched her because he likes her. Oh-no.

"Ugh. All this lovey-dovey talk is making me sick." Chloé says honestly.

I chuckle but stop when Chloé glares. How ungrateful. I'm trying to save her life, and she glares at me. She really has gotten meaner.

"Don't worry, little monster, I'll take care of you too." Ivan says.

I want to laugh at that but hold my laughter in. After all, I do have to be serious enough for Ladybug and I. A green garbage can comes flying my way. "If you can hear me, Ladybug, I really need your help!" Hopefully, she did.

Suddenly, a gray car goes flying towards a sand-colored building. A girl from my homeroom-Alya? Yup, that's her name. Anyway, the car is hurtling towards her.

I throw my staff about a foot above Alya. The car barely bounces off of it, while Alya dashes away.

A stone, gray fist snatches me. "LET GO OF ME, ROCK-HEAD" I yell, wishing Ladybug hears me. I twist and turn, struggling to get out.

"CHAT NOIR! Extend it!" Ladybug jumps from the ledge of the building, and flies above the stone being. She throws my staff to me. I catch, and extend it.

I fall out of his hand, and land on my back. Ouch. I sit up, and touch my back. I feel some scratches.

A string wraps around my left leg, and pulls me in the direction of a street light. I hang upside down. This is kind of fun.

"Sorry, I was late." Ladybug says from the top of the streetlight.

"Lady, have I ever told you you turn my world upside down?" I haven't said a joke in ages! Right then, was purrfect.

"Oh, you're quiet the jokester, aren't you?" Ladybug teases.

 _Roar._ The stone beings surround us, once again.

"But your comedic timing needs work. We gotta get out of here." Ladybug jumps up, and I fly up.

"Wuh-oh!" She must've furgotten about the boy on her yo-yo. I am going to have so many bruises by the end of this catastrophe.

:) Marinette (:

"Hey, aren't we gonna take care of them?!" Chat Noir says. I look behind me, and see he has finally learned to jump in pace with me.

I open up Lady- my cellphone, and a picture of the Bellaire Armory pops up. "No, if we want to save them all, we have to go to the source," I point the armory, which is now in front of us. "That one." I point to Ivan, who is perched on top of building, blending perfectly with the gray stone it is made out of.

Helicopters surround him, but he keeps on roaring. Perhaps, he's attempting to scare them away. Below us, the road, North Main Street, is blocked. Boy, the town must hate Stoneheart. That street is one of the busiest around here. There are police cars, and a limousine in the closed off section in front of the armory. Police officers are alert, and keep an eye on Stoneheart at all times. Mayor Brampton, a semi-fit, tall man with gray hair and blue eyes, stand amidst it all.

"I demand my daughter's safe return!" He says through a megaphone.

"Daddy!" Chloé starts off saying it cheerily but end in fear of Stoneheart.

"You're welcome to her!" Stoneheart throws Chloé to her father.

She screams, and says something I can't decipher. When she's close to hitting the road, I swoop in and catch her.

"I didn't promise." She smirks.

"Huh?" I ask.

She ignores me, and runs to her dad. "Daddy!"

"My little princess." They hug. Aww.

"We're clear to attack!" An officer shouts.

I face them. "No! Don't attack them. You know it'll make it worse."

"I have a new plan, unlike you. Move aside, and leave it to the pros. Besides, you've already failed once." The red-headed cop says.

I gasp. Why is barely anyone grateful or happy we're here? I sigh, and turn to face Chat Noir. "He's right. Had I captured the akuma last time, none of this would've happened. I knew I wasn't the right one for this job." I cover my eyes, so no one can see them tearing.

Chat (I think) places a comforting hand on my left shoulder. "No, that cop is wrong," I remove my hands from my face, and Chat Noir faces us towards Chloé. "Without you, she wouldn't be here," He faces me again and smiles. He puts his other hand on my right shoulder. "Without us, they won't make it. We'll prove it. Trust me on this. Okay?"

I nod my head. "Okay." Wow. He's amazing at comforting. I'm glad he helped me. At least someone cares.

 _Uh. Uh. Bleh._ Stoneheart is coughing very loudly. He almost appears to be choking on something. Suddenly, a bunch of akumas fly out of him. They rearrange to form a face. Ivan falls down, powerlessly.

"People of Bellaire, listen carefully. I am Hawk Moth."

"Hawk Moth?" Chat Noir and I say together. So, he's our _true_ enemy.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir. Give me the Ladybug earrings and Chat Noir ring, right now! You've done enough damage to these innocent people." Heh.

I start clapping, and slowly walk closer to the armory. "Nice try, Hawk Moth, but we know who the real bad guy is. Let's not reverse the roles here. Without you, none of these innocent people would be stone beings," I pause and give my most scary glare to the face. "Hawk Moth, no matter how long it takes, we will find you, and you will hand us your miraculous!"

I fling my yo-yo onto the edge of the roof, and fly up. Once, I'm on the roof, I detach my yo-yo, and spin it. "Time to de-evilize!" I fling my yo-yo into Hawk Moth's face. It goes in every direction, catching every akuma except the one in Ivan's hand. My arm hurts!

I stand up, and face the road. "Let me make this promise. No matter who wants to harm you, Chat Noir and I will do everything in out power to keep you safe." I smile, looking at the smiles of people below. I open my yo-yo and the beautiful, white butterflies fly away.

Chat Noir is absolutely speechless. He looks at me with admiration, and says something. I wonder what.

 _Thud!_ I turn around. Stoneheart is standing again.

"Help!" Mila Harper screams. She's still in his fist. I dash towards them.

"You'll never take Mila away from me!" Stoneheart declares. "Come to me, my stone beings."

The stone beings surround the armory. Uh-oh.

"We're surrounded. We can't attack him. What do we do know?!" Chat Noir asks.

"Yes, but we know where the akuma is."

"In his left fist, where Mila is." Chat says.

"Hmm, so we know he's in love with her-" I gasp, I just thought of an idea. "That's it! We don't separate them, we bring them closer together. They're made for one another, they just don't know it yet."

"Uh, I don't get but I guess I better trust you." Chat Noir replies. I chuckle.

Hmm, where did Stoneheart go?

"Ladybug, he's climbing the tall building over there." He points to a light tan building. That's where he saved Alya.

"Got it." I fling my yo-yo around several roof edges and chimneys before reaching the roof of the building.

"Help! I'm scared of heights!" Mila screams.

"Don't worry, it's going to be alright!" I holler back.

Stoneheart roars, as helicopters near him.

Stone beings are slowly climbing up the building.

"How are you planning to get them closer?" Chat Noir asks.

"By using our powers," I elevate my yo-yo. "Lucky Charm!" A parachute comes out of my yo-yo. "A parachute? What am I supposed to with this?"

"Eeeeyahhhh!" Chat Noir flies down to a balcony, where the stone beings are. "You sure you know what you're doing?" He asks me.

"We'll find out soon enough," I put the parachute on. I take out my yo-yo, and wrap it around the fist Stoneheart is holding Mila and the akuma. "His hand, get ready!" I say to Chat.

I pull on the yo-yo and the fist moves towards Stonehearts's face. Mila and Ivan kiss. He is so shocked, he drops Mila and the crumpled paper where the akuma is. .

Chat Noir climbs down, and hits the paper ball up with his gray staff. I catch, and rip it. The akuma comes flying out. "Time to de-evil-"

"HELP!" Ivan, who is back to his normal human self, and Mila are falling. The akuma can wait.

I glide down. "Chat Noir, you take care of Ivan!"

"Cataclysm!"

I make myself vertical to fall faster. When I near Mila, I grab her with my right arm. Using my left hand, I fling my yo-yo up, and capture the akuma. Yes! I press the button in the middle of the straps and the parachute opens. We slowly fly down.

Once we reach the ground, Mila sitsdown and kisses the sidewalk. I'm glad she's safe.

I open my yo-yo, and the de-evilized butterfly flies out. "Bye, bye, little butterfly," I say happily, as it flies away. "Miraculous Ladybug!" I throw the parachute in the air, and watch as magical streaks up red transform stone beings to people, fix buildings and roads, and amaze people. Wow. It's amazing.

"Woah! Are you all seeing this?" Chat Noir says with an arm around an exhausted Ivan.

"Yeah, it's beautiful and amazing and uh, miraculous!" I scream in victory.

"Yeah!" Chat Noir screams.

I chuckle. "I think you two need to talk," I say to Mila and Ivan with a grin.

"Um, Mila, uh, I, uh, um-" Ivan stutters.

"Read the lyrics to Ivan's song, Mila." I hand them to her, and walk to where Chat Noir is standing.

They talk about something. Mila hugs Ivan. He blushes and is stiff for a few seconds in surprise but hugs her back. "Aww, they're made for each other." I say in awe.

"Like us too." Chat flirts. His ring starts beeping.

Great. "You hear that. Time to split. See you soon, Chat Noir!" I wave bye and start running home before he can say anything.


	5. Chapter Five: Crushing

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Miraculous Ladybug. Most of the plot and dialogue in this story does not belong to me as well. I also do not own the FitBit brand. I do not own the textbook mentioned either. It is copyrighted by Holt, Rinehart and Winston. All rights belong to them.

 **Author's Note:** Umbrella scene (kind of)! Please don't kill me. Enjoy :)

...

Alya and I walk to the first two desks in the second row. Actually, no! Being Ladybug yesterday helped me realize that you can't let people control you. Today, Alya and I are sitting in our original seats. The two behind Nino and horrible (? I'm not sure if he actually did stick the gum to my seat) Adrien.

"No, wait." I walk to Chloé's old seat.

Alya smiles and follows behind me. We both put our pencil cases, binders, and books on our desks. We do a fist bump and grin.

"You two are in the wrong seats," Chloé states as she walks towards us. "Go on. Get lost." She motions for us to move out of the chairs.

"All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing." I smile, happy that I remember Majestia's quote.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Chloé asks.

"It means that I'm not putting up with your crud anymore, Chloé, and neither is anyone else around here," I stand up confidently. "So take your attitude and sit down in a chair that isn't this one."

My homeroom cheers. Thank god Mrs. Bender isn't in the room. I don't want a detention on my second day of school.

Chloé balls up her hands, walks to the first seat in the other row, and begrudgingly takes a seat. Sabrina follows behind her, as usual.

"Good job." Alya smiles at me and raises her hand. We high-five and I grin in return.

The grin disappears when Adrien Agreste waves at me. I glare at him and look away.

He gives me a sad look and sits down.

He looks so innocent, deep down I hope he is too.

~ Adrien ~

The silver car I'm sitting in pulls into a parking space of Bellaire Middle. Is my dad trying to torture me?! I already know I'm practically grounded for the five years. It's not necessary to rub that in.

"You disobeyed me, Adrien," I flinch. Even over FaceTime, my dad is still intimidating. "Take a good look at that school."

"Yes, Father." I sigh in sadness.

"You will never, I say never, go back to that school again,-"

"Father, no-"

"Without your bodyguard. He'll drop you off and pick you up," I sigh in relief. I'm going to public school! "Nathalie is organizing your new schedule. You'll continue piano and Hindi lessons, as well as photo shoots. And once November comes, basketball too."

"Thank you, Nathalie," She was sitting next to me. I give her a huge smile. She gives a minuscule smile in return. "Thank you, Father. Bye!" I sprint out of the car in complete joy.

:) Marinette (:

Where is it? I walked back to Mrs. Bender's room, taking deep breaths. _Huh. Huh. Huh._

I "lost" my pencil case. I just finished checking every single classroom and hallway I've been in. I also asked every single teacher, I know, if they've seen my pencil case.

No one had seen it, and none of the hallways or classrooms had my pencil case in them. I am so close to crying.

The pencil case has all of the standard school supplies in it except for scissors. I need to get those. The pencil case is special, though, because I made it myself. It took me three days to plan the design, choose materials, and make it. I worked so hard on it, and now it's gone.

Well, I hope it's still in one piece.

This is absurd but I have another theory. I think someone might have stolen it.

During seventh period, we were in our homeroom classes. I was talking to Alya about something. My binder, book, and pencil case were next to me. When I turned my attention back to it, the pencil case was gone. A pencil case can't grow legs and walk away.

Whoever stole it is sick. They make me feel as if an elephant stomped on my happiness and crushed it into a million pieces.

"Did you find it, Marinette?" Mrs. Bender asks.

"No, ma'am." I barely say.

"That's a pity. If I see it anywhere, I'll be sure to alert you."

"Thank you." I reply.

I look around the room. Only fifteen kids are in here. All of us walk or use a car to get home. In a couple of weeks, kids who stay after for clubs, detention, and intramurals will join us.

 _ **Ringggggg!**_ That's the walker bell. I walk out of Mrs. Bender's classroom and to my locker.

I take my backpack out of my locker, and put my binder, books and- that's it, Marinette, I tell myself, in my backpack. I hold my satchel down to the side with my left hand and use my right hand to place my backpack over shoulders. It's very light today. Yippee! I close my locker and look at my phone. _2:57._ That gives me thirteen minutes.

I walk over to the corner of the locker area and re-search it. Nothing there.

...

 _3:09._ I sigh. I had searched all of the rooms and hallways I could but no luck. My pencil case is still missing.

I walk to the main exit and entrance doors of BMS, frowning the whole time. Was I overreacting? Probably. I get too attached to my designs.

I walk out of the school, close my eyes, and breathe in the fresh air. A nice breeze is fluttering around which helps me relax. I open my eyes, much calmer now. I'm the only one out here. I start walking home.

"Hey." Adrien walks in front of me, blocking my path.

I huff.

He sighs and deeply frowns. "I just want you to know that I was only trying to take the chewing gum off your seat," He faces away from me but but gently tilts his head to look at me. "I swear."

I am stunned. Most boys my age would've dropped the matter. They wouldn't even apologize. I feel even worse. I misjudged Adrien.

He looks towards the road in front of our school again. "I've never been to school before. I've never had friends," He pauses. "It's all sort of new to me," Adrien gives me an expression I can't read. Sadness? Confusion? Both? He turns around and faces me again.

"I heard you lost your pencil case. Here." Adrien reaches in his blue jeans' pocket and pulls out three pencils. He holds them out for me to take. I look at his face. His tan skin and nose are slightly red from the wind. He has a kind smile and his brilliant blue eyes are comforting. He is so amazing. No wonder he's a model.

I gently take the pencils. I examine one. The other two fall out of my hand. As I go to catch them, I lose my grip on the other pencil. Agh. I was so close to a no-drop day.

Adrien starts laughing. He's probably laughing at my- actually no, he's laughing at my reaction to the pencils dropping. I pick the pencils up and look at him. His laughter is so contagious. I smile and then start giggling.

 _Haah._ He happily sighs. "See you tomorrow." Adrien gives me a friendly look, walks towards a silver car, and waves bye.

"Uh-huh. Thanks, and see you to-tomor-morrow," I stutter. Adrien left me dumbfounded. Not only did he tell the truth about the gum, he told me a little about himself, and gave me three pencils. But best of all, I learned that he is genuinely kind. I decide to express one of my thoughts out loud. "Why am I stuttering?"

"I think I might have an idea." Tikki teases, flying out of my gray jacket's pocket. Is she implying that I like him?

Well, I _certainly_ don't dislike Adrien anymore.

~ Adrien ~

" _Just be yourself_ " Nino's words keep running through my head. What is myself? The flirty and pun-loving Chat Noir or the timid and gentle "perfect" model.

Marinette walks by the trash can where I am hiding behind. She is miserable. I heard a pencil case that she spent forever creating went missing. I know I'd be crushedif that happened to me. Unfortunately, I also know part of her misery is because of me. I don't like that. It's time for that to change. I take a deep breath and stand up. I walk around the trash can and through the front doors. Marinette is standing outside, calmly looking around.

"Hey." I say.

She huffs and turns her head away from me.

I frown and face away from her, so she can't see how scared I am of screwing up. "I just wantyou to know that I was only trying to take the chewing gum off your seat," I tilt my head towards her to show I am sincere. "I swear."

Marinette doesn't say anything. However, her expression shows she is stunned. I hope it's for a positive reason.

I look at the road again and decide to confess something to Marinette. I don't know why but I feel like I can trust her. "I've never been to school before. I've never had friends," There it is. I pause and look at the sky. I wish I could just fly away from home sometimes. Wait a minute, as Chat Noir I can! Maybe not fly, but pounce around. "It's all sort of new to me." I give her a look of sadness and happiness.

I fully face her. She still looks a bit sad. "I heard you lost your pencil case. Here." I reach in my pocket and pull out three sharpened pencils. I extend my hand towards her. I take a good look at her. Her mouth is slightly open, as if she wants to say something but doesn't know what. Marinette's chocolate brown eyes are wide. Her semi-wavy blackish-brown hair gently flows in the usually tan skin is red on her nose and cheeks. Is she blushing or is it from the breeze? Either way, Marinette is so pretty.

She takes the pencils carefully and examines one. The other two fall out of her hand. While trying to catch them, the third pencil comes out of her hand too. She frantically starts attempting to catch it.

I start laughing. Her reaction was so funny.

Marinette bends down and picks up all three pencils. I feel a pang of guilt. I should have helped her. She hesitates but starts giggling. Yes! Marinette is feeling better now.

 _Haah._ I happily sigh. I spot the silver car pulling into our school. "See you tomorrow." I give her a friendly look, wave bye, and start walking towards the car.

"Uh-huh. Thanks! See you to-tomor-morrow." She stutters.

Plagg pokes me.

"Mm-hmm." I say.

"Your second day of school and we already have two lovebirds." Plagg claims.

I chuckle. "Whatever, she's just a friend," I grin very widely and look back at Marinette. She has started walking home and is giggling about something. "A _friend_." I say with a gleeful emphasis on "friend".

...

Twelve days had gone by since my first encounter with Ladybug. Ever since then, I've been looking for clues to her identity. She's so amazing, heroic, kind, confident, and ahh, I hope I know her in real life.

I searched up Alya's blog dedicated to Ladybug, _Ladyblog_ , and clicked on the latest video. It was posted two days ago, on Thursday.

A whirring sound and a scream are heard from the sky. "What is that?" The phone camera goes up and Ladybug and a helicopter are seen. A book falls down from Ladybug's pocket and lands near Alya. "Ooh. Ladybug in action! Hang on, we're going for a ride," Alya announces. She picks up a red textbook with the title **United States History: Beginnings to 1877**. It is published byHolt, Rinehart and Winston. I know that book! I have it! "Freak out! What you got here is no ordinary book. It's an eighth grade history textbook. And I should know, I've got the very same book. Could Ladybug be an eighth grade student in real life?" Alya smiles widely as the video ends.

"That's crazy! What are the odds we have the very same textbook? Maybe we even go to the same school!" Hmm, did anyone not have their textbook with them yesterday?Marinette! She didn't have it on her. Could she be Ladybug? Possibly. They both have similar eyes. I shook the thought out of my head. Marinette couldn't be Ladybug, she's too busy.

"Don't you think you'd know her then?" Plagg takes a gigantic bite of Camembert cheese. "Why bother yourself with ladies when you could be enjoying this?"

I chuckle. "For one, ladies smell about a thousand times better than that cheese. They look better too."

"Suit yourself, your loss." Plagg takes another big bite of the stinky cheese.

I gag a bit. "My only loss is my appetite."I swivel mychair to face my three monitors and look through more of the Ladyblog.

:) Marinette (:

"Don't blink now, cause we are live! Yo peeps, Alya here, bringing you the one and only Ladyblog. What is that?" She must've heard something from above, for she looks up. The phone camera films the sky too. A helicopter goes by with Ladybug, me, hanging onto it by my yo-yo. The textbook falls out of my hands and onto the ground, near Alya. "Ladybug in action! Hang on we're going for a ride," Alya walks towards the book and picks it up. "Freak out! What you got here is no ordinary book. It's an eighth grade history textbook. And I should know, I've got the very same book. Could Ladybug an eighth grade student in real life?" The video ends with Alya smiling very widely.

I groan and lean back in my pink desk chair in slight frustration. Why am I so careless?! "I told you from day one, Tikki. I'm a total klutz!" I lay my head on my desk and cover it with my arms.

Tikki flies towards me. "What's done is done. We can't change what happened. We can only move forward," I take my head off of the desk and look at Tikki. "Alya must not find out who you are," She widens her eyes to emphasize her next point. "You know how persistent she can be with her blog dedicated to Ladyblog."

I sigh. "But how? Maybe, I'm not cut out for this whole Ladybug thing." Honestly, I never did fully convince myself that I am good enough to be Ladybug.

"You are the chosen one, Marinette. It will all work out. Trust me!" Tikki grins. I give her a small smile in return. I place my head on my desk again. I'm tired. If no one gets akumatized, I'm using today to relax. "Everyone has a past they can learn from." Tikki starts pressing keys on the keyboard. She hits enter and the public library's home page pops up. "This'll show you why." She points to a dark blue headline.

I read it out loud. " **Reenactment of Colonial Life in the 1700s. September 17th at 1:00 PM. Located in Meeting Room A or 1 of your Local Hartford County Public Library.** " What? I quickly sit up straight in my chair. "What's that got to do with Alya?"

Tikki flies in front of my face. "You must persuade Alya to go there and make sure she brings the book," She grins. "Tell her you found something about Ladybug."

"At the library?" No one has and will never write a book on Ladybug. I make way too many mistakes. Someone has probably started on _Chat Noir: A Total Hero_ already. He's really cool.

"You'll see." Tikki reassures me.

I sigh and swivel my chair in frustration. "I don't know how I'm going to convince Alya to go to a library, much less convince her that I'm not Ladybug!"

"She will be interested and so will you. Promise." Tikki gives me a smile filled with certainty.

I smile and hop out of my chair. I look in the mirror. I'm wearing a cropped, gray sweatshirt t-shirt, blue jeans with pink outlined roses on its pockets, and my hair is in my favorite hairstyle; two low pigtails. My pink-banded FitBit is around my wrist. I designed the jeans myself.I look ready to go, all I need is a yes from my parents, Alya, and her parents.

"Oh, Tikki, I hope everything works out." I sling my satchel over my shoulder. I put my phone, phone charger, watch charger, my library card, a small notebook, pencil, eraser, a pack of small colored pencils, a mini first-aidkit, a bag of crackers, and a granola bar in my satchel.

"It will, Marinette. Stay calm." Tikki slides into satchel. I close it and take a deep breath.

"You got this." I say quietly. I open the trap door and walk down the stairs.

...

"Sure." Dad says.

"Yay!" I smile and clap my hands in happiness.

"I agree but only if you promise to return home by four." Mom sternly says.

"Five?" I smile widely.

"Four-thirty." She replies.

"Oh, thank you!" I hug both of my parents very tightly. They return the hug.

"If you're not home by four-thirty, you will be in big trouble, Marinette Dupain-Chand." My mom states.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. Now, go call up Alya, and ask if she's free." My dad says.

"Make sure she checks with her parents if she she's really free." My mom adds.

"Okay." I chuckle. My mom is way more strict than my dad. It's kind of nice because she sets limits that are reasonable. However, as Ladybug, I can do whatever I want. Although, I don't intend on abusing my powers. That would be bad.

I pull my phone out and dial Alya's number. We've been friends for less than two weeks but it feels like years. Her parents met my parents when Alya came to hang out in the bakery with me a few days ago. They all liked each other, yay. My parents think Alya is a little too obsessed with Ladybug, which is the truth, but overall they think she's great. That's great.

"Hello?" Alya says over the phone.

"Hello, Alya."

"Hey, girl! Have you seen the latest video on the Ladyblog?"

"Yeah, it's amazing." I say with a small frown.

"I know!"

"So, um, I got a scoop from uh Ivan, that Ladybug loves colonial life!" I lied.

"Awesome!" Alya cheers.

"There's a colonial life reenactment at the library at one. Can you make it?"

"Colonial life what?" Alya asks.

"Reenactment. It's kind of like a historical play." Kind of.

"Sure. Let me ask my parents. MOM!"

"Yes?" Alya's mom says from somewhere in her house.

"There's a history play going on at the library! Marinette invited me to see it with her! It's at one, can I go?!"

"SURE! Be home before it's dark!" Her mom yells in response. Dark. Lucky.

"I can come." Alya replies.

I chuckle. I already knew that, and even though my phone isn't on speaker, I'm pretty sure my parents knew that too.

"Awesome. Be ready in fifteen." I say.

"I'm always ready." Alya says.

I chuckle. "You are. See you later."

"Yup. See you later." Alya ends.

I hit the red end call button and put my phone in my satchel.

"Bye. I love you." I said to my parents.

"Love you too." They reply.

"Get some books while you're there. Have a good time."Dad said.

"I will." I reply honestly.

"Be home by four-thirty." Mom says.

"Got it!" I wave bye and walk out of the bakery.

Freedom, at last!

Alya's house is fifteen minutes away when you walk the distance. Personally, I like walks. They're refreshing and help me to find solutions more easily to problems. Walks on slightly chilly and windy days like this are the best. The weather is so nice.

I look at a newsstand across the street. A magazine cover with Adrien smiling at something to his right is on the stand.

I sigh in happiness. Adrien is so sweet and kind. I still feel horrible for thinking he could ever be mean. To be honest, I have a crush on him. In my defense, how could I not?!He's nice, amazing, innocent (he doesn't crack dirty jokes or laugh at them), optimistic, comforting, and well um handsome. The only person who knows about this is Alya. I don't think she knows how much I really like him, though. I don't think anyone ever will.


	6. Chapter Six: Performance of a Lifetime

**Disclaimer:** Most of the plot and dialogue in this story belongs to the owners of Miraculous.

 **Author's Note:** I didn't describe the library in detail because I want y'all to picture your favorite library. Thank you to everyone reading, liking, favoriting, commenting and reviewing this story. It's nice to know people other than me like this story :)

...

Alya and I walk into the library.

"Can you believe it? All I gotta do is find who this history book belongs to and BAM, I figure out Ladybug's true identity!" Alya claps her hands in happiness, earning her a couple glares from other civilians. "I'm so close!"

"You really think you could figure outwho Ladybug is just by a textbook every eighth grader in the state owns?" I say with a little guilt. I am trying to discourage her, so she'll drop the "Who is Ladybug?" case. Alya is very observant, so it's only a matter of time before she realizes her dorky best friend is the mysterious heroine, Ladybug. I can't have that happen.

"Yup!" Alya turns around and places her hands on my shoulders. "Cause our school is the only school in the state that uses this book!" She whisper-screams. Once again, she receives a few glares from adults.

Alya and I climb up the stairs. The reenactment is on the second floor of the library.

"So, all I gotta do is find out which girl in our grade didn't have her book with her yesterday. So, there are 203 girls in our grade-"

I stop walking and I'm positivea look filled with worry takes over my face. I shake my head and jog to catch up to Alya.

"202 not including me."

"201 not including you or me." I chime.

Alya chuckles and nudges me in the waist."Yesterday, somebody didn't have their textbook-" She raises her voice in a teasing tone. "In class."

I widen my eyes. Oh-no. She's going to find out. Think of something. Think of something. "I uh left it at home! You know I always forget my stuff." I smile and try my best to keep a neutral expression.

Alya hums questioninglyand carefully scans my face. She chuckles. "Just kidding, Marinette. Of course I'll fully drop you from my investigation when you bring your history book back to class."

I sigh in relief but quickly tense up. She still is suspicious of me.

Suddenly, a man dressed like a pilgrim ran between Alya and I. How rude. He stumbles but quickly recovers. However, something must've fallen out of his pocket, because he dives on the floor, and picks something up.

He sighs in relief. "It's not broken."

Alya puts her hands on her hips and glares at the man. "I'm okay too. Thanks for asking."

The man stands up and walks towards Alya and I. He has wavy blackish-brown hair, dark brown eyes and semi-pale skin. He has a guilty expression on his face. "Sorry. Wait a second, you're Marinette Dupain-Chand, right?" He asks me.

"Um."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Jalil, Alix Kubdel's older brother. She's told me about the helmet you designed for her. She loves it."

I blush. "Thank you. Yeah, I'm Marinette and um this is my friend, Alya." I motion towards her. She gives him a small smile.

"Hello. So, are you guys into early American history? DAD!" He waves a small bye and runs to his father, who is behind us.

"He's a bit weird. Oh, well. Hopefully, Ladybug shows up to this play thing." Alya says.

Should I? Nah, Alya would definitely figure out I am Ladybug if I did that. We walk into Meeting Room A and take seats in the far right of the third to last row.

I take a deep breath. I'm about to take a risk. She'seither going to fight me orlaugh, for a long, long time. "And your obsession with Ladybug isn't?"

"Nope," She raises her head proudly. Alya is so stubborn.

 _Pat. Pat._ A short, middle aged man with salt-and-pepper hair, big, light brown eyes, and pale skin, stands on the stage. He used a clap to get the audience's attention. "Hello, my name is Jerome Kubdel. I am the head librarian at this library. Today, a reenactment of life in the 1700s will occur in this room. It will be amazing. Please silence your cellphones and don't shout. Now, without further ado, I present to you, _Colonial Life in the 1700s!"_ The audience claps while Mr. Kubdel disappears back stage.

The thick red curtains slide to the side of the stage. The room darkens and a patriotic piece plays. The lights turn back on. The scenery on the stage looks like it could be part of a real living room. Wow.

Jalil is sitting on a chair eating bread. A boy my age is sitting next to him reading a book. A middle aged man and woman are eating bread as well.

"This bread tastes amazing!" Jalil states. I cringe. His performance was not a bit convincing. His face turned sour once he ate the bread and so did his voice.

"BOO! Bread is awesome! You're mean!" A little kid in the front row throws a stuffed animal at Jalil.

Jalil keeps his cool. "Thank God the British haven't put a tax on that."

"Don't jinx it, idiot!" The same kid said. I look beside him. There was no adult there. Poor kid. I hope his mom or dad just want to the bathroom and will be returning soon.

"Indeed. I still can't believe they put a tax on tea! We are not rich." The middle-agedman said.

"Precisely, We know you can barely make ends meet, Father." Jalil responds.

"What does that mean?!" The kid exclaims.

Jalil widens his eyes in anger. A small black butterfly, _an akuma_ , flies into the handkerchief in his pocket. His eyes are outlined by a thin, purple butterfly-shape. Oh-no! Tikki said when that happens it means that the person is talking to Hawkmoth! Jalil is about to transform into a villain!

"Of course, Hawkmoth." A fog of a purple and black ink-like substance surrounds Jalil. When it disappears, a black mask covers the area around and across his eyes and his hat been turned to steel. His loose black pants and white shirt and brown vest are now form-fitting. His knee-high, golden-buckled, black boots remainthe same.

"People of Bellaire, call me the Awfulause (aw-fuh-laws). Everyone shall be clapping for me in no time!"

People start screaming and running out of the room. "MOMMY!" The little boy screams.

"YOU BETTER CALL FOR YOUR MOMMY! Heh but I must get Chat Noir and Ladybug's miraculous first. After that, I will make you give me a round of applause that goes on forever!" Awfulause laughs evilly.

"OMG! Marinette, we are where the akuma is! Ladybug and Chat Noir will show up any minute now! I'm so excited!" Alya exclaims.

I gulp. I'm not. How am I going to escape without Alya suspecting I'm Ladybug?! I look around and see a sparkling, black light coming from Awfulause's finger. It lands on a woman on her cellphone. She drops her cellphone and starts clapping. Awfulause laughs horrifically and zaps other innocent people. A zap comes Alya and mine's way but we duck in time.

"Bye, girl! I'm going to get a better angle of the action." Alya pulls out her phone and runs away.

"Alya, hide!" I barely scream. I look around the seats I am hiding behind. Awfulause is grinning and laughing at the commotion he has caused.

I carefully crawl to the other side of the room. Awfulause's back is facing me. "Tikki, spots on." I whisper. In seconds, I transform into Ladybug.

"O.M.G. Coming to you live, Ladyblog viewers. I'm here before Ladybug or Chat Noir. It's insane!" Alya loudly whispers from somewhere else in the room.

That girl will do anything to get the scoop. I sigh in worry.

~ Adrien ~

"I'm here before Ladybug or Chat Noir. It's insane!" Alya says from somewhere inside the library. My jaw drops. How is she there? How much has been damaged? I turn my computer off.

"Heh, I love the face change. That one suits you." Plagg remarks.

I glare at him for a millisecond. "Time to transform. Plagg, claws out!" Plagg sighs sadly and glides into my miraculous. As soon as I'm finished transforming, I run to my bathroom's window. I easily shimmy out of it and use my staff as a pole. I slide down it. Once I reach the ground, I put my staff away and start running to the library.

...

I run up the stairs to the second floor of the library. I spot Awfulause near the entrance of the adult and YA library. He opens the door in an attempt to escape.

"How nice of you to open the door for me." I say with a smile. I run forward and take my staff out. Before I can make a move, Awfulause kicks me hard in the hip. _Oww_. I go flying back. I touch my hip and wince. It hurts. There's definitely going to be a bruise there. At least the only way it's visible is if you pull my pants down. That's not happening anytime soon.

Awfulause laughs at me and walks out the door. Alya runs behind him. I facepalm. She's going to get hurt. "ALYA! Get out of here!" If Awfulause hurts her, I will hurt him even harder. She's kind of a friend of mine but she's Marinette's _best_ friend. Marinette being sad is something I don't want to see for a while.

Speaking of Marinette, the girl has become a friend of mine or at least I consider her my friend. Every time she talks to me, she stutters and is very stiff. Those are signs that she is uncomfortablearound me. She has no reason to be, I'm just a human. I also try to be extra polite to Marinette, so she can feel more comfortable around me.

"Chat Noir! Are you okay?" Ladybug asks. I snap out of my reverie and look at Ladybug. Her expression is filled with worry. She cares about me!

"I'm purrfectly fine after seeing you." I say with a cheeky grin. Ladybug rolls her eyes but chuckles. She helps me up and we both look at Alya.

"Hiya." She says to Awfulause, who is standing next to her. Why did he come back in?

"Hello. Hmm, you seem to be great at getting good attention. You do have three thousand viewers at the moment. It's almost as if fate has placed on you on my path. Come with me." He lifts Alya up and places her over one of his enlarged shoulder.

"HEY! Get your hands off of me, you idiot! I can walk myself!" Alya tries to squirm out of his grasp. Awfulause chuckles evilly. What a jerk. He walks out the door.

Ladybug and I dash towards him and Alya.

"LET HER GO!" Ladybug states with fury.

"Hiding behind an innocent bystander? You're weak, Awfulause!" I bet that struck a chord in him.

"I'm more powerful than you are." Awfulause slams the doors shut and then zaps it. Ladybug and I try to open it. We push and pull on it with all of our strength but it won't budge.

"Don't forget all of the latest behind-the-scenes are on my blog!" Alya loudly says into her cellphone. She winks at Ladybug, who briefly smiles.

"That Alya is one brave chick." She's willing to get uh kidnapped, so her viewers can see the best Ladybug (and Chat Noir) content.

"If by brave you mean bossy, feisty, and bold, then yup, that's her," Ladybug and I chuckle. "Come on, get us out of here, Chat Noir."

"Of course. Cataclysm!" A black, foggy compoundforms in my hand. I place it on the doors, which crumble to the ground. We run out.

"How are we going to find them?" I inquire.

"Alya's got a live stream on her blog." Ladybug replies. She pulls out a red, circular object. Ladybug flips up one side and types something into the search bar. Alya's Ladyblog comes up.

"Hi, everyone, Alya here. I'm live blogging from the shoulder of a terrifying villain. Huge scoop to come. Stay tuned." Alya smiles at her phone's camera.

My ring beeps. "Um I got to go. I'll join you later when my ring is charged."

Ladybug places her hands on my shoulders. I blush. "Hurry up, it's going to take both of us to stop him." I nod and we run in opposite directions.

:) Marinette (:

According to her live stream, Alya and Awfulause are somewhere on Main Street. I sprint out of the libraryand keep running straight until I'm on Main Street. I stop and lookwhich way people are running. They run to the right of me. I make a left.

Soon, I see Awfulause. Alya is standing beside him. I hide behind the side wall of an office building and spy on them.

"Hello, Bugaboo!" I turn and see Chat Noir crouched down beside me.

"Hello, Chat. Glad to see your ring is all charged up." I reply.

We both look at Alya and Awfulause.

The phone camera is on Alya. "Ladybug and Chat Noir, where are you?" She asks.

"Point the camera back on me!" Awfulause says with anger.

"Okay." Alya replies. I didn't notice this before but a small crowd has gathered around them. It keeps on getting larger. Most of them have been zapped and are clapping lifelessly. Poor people.

"Say something good about me!" Awfulause commands.

"Um," Alya looks at me and furrows her eyebrows in thought. "Those boots you're wearing are pretty cool." She says.

"Am I not cool?! Compliment my personality or physical traits, not what I'm wearing!" Awfulause demands.

"Okay, okay. Calm down, sheesh." Alya says with an eye roll.

Chat Noir and I laugh. Alya is so brave. I wish I could be that brave as my civilian self.

"That's funny. So, what should we do?" Chat asks.

"I'll take on Awfulause. You can distract the crowd." I say.

"Perfect. I was born to entertame." Chat Noir winks at me.

I chuckle for half a second. "Not that way. Good luck, Chat Noir."

"Thank you. Good luck to you too, but I don't think you need it." He stealthily walks away.

I need all of the luck I can get. I swing my yo-yo up and it attaches to something on the top of the building. I glide up and detach my yo-yo. The view is pretty cool. It's not so high up where everyone looks like ants but it's not so low I can be easily spotted.

"Hello, audience!" Chat Noir says from on top of a lamppost. Everyone turns towards him. "How about we end this show?" Always joking, he's the perfectdistraction.

"Chat Noir!" Alya grins and points her phone on him.

"Seize him!" Awfulause points to Chat and the dull, applaudingpeople slowly walk in his direction.

Chat jumps to another lamppost. "Is that really as fast as you can go?" He teases as he hops onto another lamppost.

Awfulause crosses his arms in annoyance. "Wait, this looks like a trap!" Took him long enough. He looks around. When he spots me, I fling my yo-yo to a chimney on the other side of the street. Once it wraps around the chimney, I grip my yo-yo tightly and fly forward. Alya raises her hand high when I near her. I let my left hand unhingefrom the yo-yo and enclasp Alya's hand.

"Gotcha." Alya wraps her arms around my upper back. As soon as we land on the roof, she takes out her cellphone. She hits the "start livestream" button in record time.

"Peeps, you've just witnessed another insane feat from Ladybug. Thanks for saving me!" She shoves the phone in my face.

I back away and smile a little. "You're welcome but it's not over yet, not until-"

"You destroy the handkerchief where the akuma is and turn everything back to normal. I pay attention."

I gasp. I forgot all about the akuma. "The handkerchief! Good bye!" I give Alya a small wave and gently climb down the building using my yo-yo.

"Crush that insect!" Awfulause says from somewhere nearby. A bunch of lifeless clappers surround me. None of them can use their hands. Heh. I run through them and notice one of them is wearing all black like Chat Noir does. Chat Noir! I forgot all about him too. I hope he's okay.

I look around and see two applauders carrying a red car. I can't see the body but it's going in the direction of someone who's wearing a familiar pair of sleek, black boots. I swing my yo-yo around their left boot and bring them to me.

"Chat Noir, this way!" I point to the bus next to me. He nods and runs in that direction. The clappers follow behind him. I walk into the bus while Chat slides under it. The clappers run into the bus. I lock the door behind them. I head out of the door on the other side of the bus and lock it from the outside.

"Good work, Ladybug!" Chat says.

"Thanks, you too." A zap from Awfulause goes in between us.

"Get ready to start clapping!" He screams.

"That's not going to happen in today's performance. Lucky Charm!" I swing my yo-yo stripes of light surround it. I bring my yo-yo down and earrings that match my miraculous fall down. I catch them. Interesting but how would I use them. Hmm. I look around. Everything is gray, white, and black. Awfulause turns red and black-dotted, then Chat Noir, then the earrings and then my hands. What does Awfulause want more than anything? To know that other people think he's a good performer. I have a plan.

I walk over to Chat Noir and toss him the earrings. "When I say "show" throw them to the ground somewhere near me."

"Got it. Be careful, Ladybug." He says.

"I will, Chat," I give him a (what I hope is a) confident smile and start going towards Awfulause. I start clapping. "Your performances today as Awfulause and Jalil were and are amazing."

"I'm not Jalil and don't lie." He replies.

"I'm not lying." I lie.

"Really?" Awfulause smiles and looks to his left. "Told you, Fa-"

I fling my yo-yo around his arm and bring Awfulause in my direction before he can finish that sentence. He kicksme hard in the back of my head. _Ouch._ "Show!" Chat tosses the earrings in front of me to look as if they fell out of my ears. "Oh-no! My miraculous!" I exclaim with fake worry.

As Awfulause goes to grab them, I snatch the handkerchief from his breast pocket and tear it in half. The akuma flies out of it. I open my yo-yo. "No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!" I swing the yo-yo all around me and catch the akuma with it. "Gotcha!" I close the yo-yo and bring it back towards me. After a second or two, I open my yo-yo and the purified insect flies out. "Bye, bye butterfly." I throw the fake miraculous into the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!" Pink bursts of light go wherever physical damage occurredbecause of Awfulause and fix it.

Awfulause himself, transforms back into Jalil. "What happened?" He looks around confusedly.

"Thanks Ladybug," I turn around and see Alya. "Hey, I still gotta ask, how old are you?"

"Much older than a middle school student, that's for sure." I smoothly lie. I wave bye and fling my yo-yo to a small pillar on the roof of a building.

"Don't you wanna know how old I am?" Chat Noir says.

I chuckle and glide towards the roof of the building. I look back at Alya and Chat Noir. She says something and Chat frantically ran away. Alya giggles and so do I. "Tikki, spots off."

...

"Girl, where have you been?" Alya and I are in the YA section of the library.

"You won't believe this but Awfulause turned me into an applauder!" I clap quietly in her face.

"I hope you weren't one of the ones blocking Ladybug and Chat Noir from saving the day." Alya states.

"Nah. I was stuck in a bus during most of the action." I reply with a tiny smirk.

"That kind of sucks. You were so close to seeing Ladybug! Ahh! You know, she told me she was much older than us. That makes me wonder what she was doing with textbook. Hmm." Alya exclaims.

"She's into early American history, remember?" I remind her.

"That's right," Alya opens up her grayish-purple bag. "Hey! Ladybug's textbook! It's gone." Alya shrieks.

I giggle. I don't know how but I managed to retrieve my textbook when Alya and I were on the roof.

...

The fight against Awfulause earlier was exhausting. I am tucked in bed and ready to fall asleep. However, a question is keeping me awake. "Tikki, how old are you really?"

"I don't know exactly but I'm thousands of years old." She replies.

"You must have known much less klutzy Ladybugs than me, right?" I ask.

"Every Ladybug is different. A good different. For instance, you're surprising, unpredictable and endearing. You're very talented and learn fast too."

I blush. "Really?"

"Yup," Tikki says. I give her a thankful kiss on her forehead. She believesin me! "You better get to sleep, remember you have that history test tomorrow."

"Oh, yeah. Night, Tikki."

"Good night, Marinette."


	7. Chapter Seven: To Bust or be Busted

**Disclaimer:** I do not own most of the plot, dialogue and characters in this story. The owners of Miraculous Ladybug do.

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for the review, Demi Clayton :D. I'm so glad I changed the name. It was weird shipping Adrien with someone not named Marinette #adrienettealltheway. Sorry for the long wait. I had a bunch of tests for school I had to study for. Enjoy :D

:) Marinette (:

 _Ringggg. Ringgggg._ I slowly sit up in my bed and stretch. I hit "Stop Alarm" on my phone and notice something. IT'S SEPTEMBER 21st! Adrien turns fourteen today! Ahhhh! I jump out of bed and walk/jump all over my room. "Happy birthday! Happy birthday!" I sit down in front of my computer and turn it on. The wallpaper is a bunch of pictures of Adrien with a pink tint and little hearts. I dreamily sigh. "Happy birthday, Adrien."

~ Adrien ~

Today's my birthday. I bet my dad forgot, again. With Nathalie always there, to him, what's the point of remembering stuff anyway?I frown and spit the toothpaste out of my mouth. I fill up a cup with water and use it to rinse the remaining toothpaste in my mouth. After that, I clean my toothbrush and put it away.

"Happy birthday, Adrien." Plagg flies in my face with a slice of Camembert cheese wrapped with a red ribbon.

I cringe. "Plagg, get that stinky cheese out of my face!" I put my hands in front of my face, so the cheese can't get any closer.

"No problem." Plagg throws the cheese in the air and gulps it in one take. Bleh.

:) Marinette (:

I already had a granola bar for breakfast in my room, so there's no need for me to stop by the kitchen and have Mom questioning why there's a present in my hand. The stairs lead directly to the kitchen, that means I have to be stealthy. I quietly do just that. My foot steps on the kitchen floor.

"Marinette, don't forget to clean your room after school." My mom says while calmly sipping tea.

I jump. How does she know that I'm down here without even looking?! "Mom, it's Friday and I'm already doing something with Alya."

My mom turns around to face me and gives me a small smirk. "Fine. I'll clean your room but don't blame me if I find your private stuff like your e-mails, diary-"

"Okay! I'll do it!" No one can see my diary! I walk to my mom and hug her. "Bye."

"Have a nice day, sweetie."

"Happy birthday!" I bite my lip. "I mean uh have a good day." I wave bye and walk downstairs. I can't believe I said happy birthday. My mom is going to find out I like Adrien and then she won't let me go to school and then we won't ever be friends, and ahhhhh!

~ Adrien

I take a sip of my milk and sadly sigh. The only good thing about today is that I have aged a year.

"Your schedule, Adrien." Nathalie hands me a clipboard.

"Thanks, Nathalie." I scan over it. School and a photoshoot at 3:25. Hey! I'm not busy today! Good. Earlier, I asked Nathalie to ask Father if I could have a small birthday party. I wonder if he's gotten the message. "Did my father get back to you about my birthday party?"

"Well, um, he doesn't think it's a good idea."

I frown. I got my hopes too high. "Of course not."

"Happy birthday, Adrien." Nathalie walks out of the room.

"Thanks." I barely say.

...

"Dude, seriously?"Nino asks. He dabs a bubble stick into a bottle filled with liquid. He looks around to see if any teachers are outside. We don't see any. Nino gently blows on the bubble stick and a few bubbles fly out. "Has your Dad always been such a downer? Doesn't he remember what it was like to be young and wanna party?" Nino frowns and blows some more bubbles.

"No, I'm sure he was a downer back then too," I sadly chuckle and shrug my shoulders. "Well, at least I tried."

Nino puts a comforting arm around my shoulders."It's your b-day, dude! Insist!" He smirks a little. "You know what, I'm gonna have a little convo with your pops."

Nino's so brave, it sucks Father won't listen to him. "Don't waste your time, Nino. He's not going to change his mind." I explain.

"Don't be such a downer too." That burns a little.

Dark chocolate strands fall in front of me. Marinette stiffens and nervously smiles. She giggles a little and waves to me. "Hey." Her hand immediately goes behind her. What is she carrying?

Nino and I exchange confused glances. "Hey." I wave back.

"Um, I, uh, wanted to, umm gift you a make- I mean uh gift you a give I made- I mean-" I process her words. I, give, gift, made- she remembered my birthday! She must be holding a gift behind her back! Someone remembered. Hmm, I wonder what it is?

A loud yawn interrupts my thoughts. Chloé pushes Marinette out of the way. "Happy birthday, Adrien!" She throws herself on me, I back away, but she still manages to kiss my cheek. Bleh.

"Thanks, Chloé." I reply politely.

I look for Marinette to see if she's okay. Chloé did push her down very hard. I spot Marinette on the concrete, next to Alya, to the right of Nino and I. I _scan_ her quickly for any scratches or bruises. She facepalms. "I'm so dumb."

"N-"

"Did you get the gift I sent you?" Chloé asks.

"Uh, no." I wonder what it is.

"What?! Oh, those delivery guys! I bet it was too heavy, so they had to go back and get another guy to help. Those slackers," Chloé wraps her arms around my neck and I cringe. "I'll make sure you get it by tonight." She winks and goes to kiss my lips. I turn my head, so she kisses my right cheek instead. Chloé hums happily and walks back into Bellaire Middle.

Nino chuckles and playfully punches my arm. "Chloé Brampton, the mayor's daughter, likes you. Do something about it!"

"Like what?" If she keeps this attitude up, I'm going to file a restraining order against her. I'm going to keep that to myself, though, for now.

"Like her back!"

I gag. How could Nino suggest that? "Never. I don't like people who bully others."

 _Honk. Honk._ The limousine is here. "I gotta go. Photoshoot." I wave bye to Nino and walk into the long car. Before Gorilla starts driving, I glance at Marinette. She is very sad and lightly clutching a purple-wrapped present with pink ribbon. Is that for me? I look at my phone. 3:05. I groan in disappointment. If I go back, I'll be late.

I take a deep breath. I'll get the present eventually.

:) Marinette (:

"That was so embarrassing, Alya!" We're walking to Adrien's house right now. Chloé _literally_ pushed me out of the way, so she could talk to Adrien. I landed on the hard cement sidewalk of BMS, with my pride bruised badly.

"It could've been worse! At least you didn't throw up on him or not try at all." Alya says.

"Yeah. I did almost say a full sentence to him," I smile. "Woah." Alya and I say in unison.

We are twenty-thirty feet away from Adrien's house (mansion). It has a gorgeous gate made with a golden metal that swirls all over. The house itself is a light tan color with dozens of clear windows. The mansion is very tall and wide. I think it may be the biggest house in town.

"It's gorgeous." Alya says.

"Yeah. I wonder what the interior is like."

We walk a bit more until we're right in front of the house. A brown rectangle with golden detailing on its corners is on the left light bronze pillar holdingup the gate. It's not flat, so it must be one of those mailboxes that come with expensive houses. You know, like the ones in the movies and mystery novels. I attempt to pull open the mailbox, but find it hard.

"The mailbox won't budge!" I say with slight frustration to Alya.

"Just ring the doorbell." She points to the one next to the mailbox.

I chuckle. "Are you kidding? What if Adrien answers the-"

Alya presses the doorbell. _Ding-dong!_ I panic and jump. _Swish_. A camera is right in front of me. I jump again and almost fall over. This is too startling.

"Yes?" A woman's voice says. I wonder if it's Adrien's mom. I hope she's nice.

"Um, hi, I'm in Adrien's class," I smile and scratch my head nervously. "And I uh," I show the gift to whoever's on the other side of the camera. "Wait, did I already say that?" I nervously smile. "Heh."

"Put it in the box."

That mailbox opens, and I carefully slide my gift into it. I turn my attention back to the camera and gratefully smile. "Thank you," Once the camera slides back into the wall, I face Alya. "Oh, I hope he likes it!"

"Did you write a card?"

My eyes go as wide as dinner plates. Crap.

Alya places her hand on her forehead. "Girl, girl, girl."

I groan. How dumb am I? I always remember a card. How could I forget. Why am I so stupid?I look at Adrien's house. Maybe, one day, I will go inside it. Until then, I need to learn how to say one full sentence to him. I smile and start walking home.

~ Adrien ~

The last photoshoot was wacky. I was modeling for Gabriel (of course). Specifically, a jacket from Father's new fall. I was modeling with two other models, both adult females. One of them was really professional and friendly. The other woman was a pain. She kept putting her hand on my thigh and staring at me weirdly. She even whispered, "Can't wait till you're legal, sex with you is going to be so hot" I gagged and reported her. She immediately got fired and my dad said if he ever saw her again, he would press charges. In that moment, I realized Father does partially care for me and it made the happiest I've been since I saw last saw Ladybug.

I walk through my house's door and smile widely at the sight I see.

"But that's messed up. He always does whatever you tell him, photoshoots, Hindi lessons, piano-" Nino! Wow, he's so brave. My father is very intimidating, so I'm kind of surprised Nino's here. I hope his kindness and determination will impress Father and give him a change of mind.

I put a hand on his shoulder, so he acknowledges my presence. "Nino, you're here."

"Anything for my best bud," He smiles at me. Nino turns to my father with a serious (well, not that serious, it's fun-loving Nino) expression. "Show some awesomeness, dude- I mean sir.Please." Nino begs.

My father scowls at him from the top of the stairs.

A few awkward seconds of no one saying anything go by. I decide to break the silence. "Forget it Nino, I'm fine." I say with a little sadness.

"Listen, young man. I decide what's best for my son. In fact, I've just decided that you're a bad influence and you're not welcome here. Leave now!" Father says coldly.

"Father! He was just trying to do something cool for me." I argue.

Nathalie, who has been silent this whole time, walks in front of Nino and I. "Goodbye."

Nino sighs and walks out of the house with his head down. I can't let him leave like that. I run towards him. "Nino, wait! I'm sorry. My father, he's pretty stubborn," I frown. "It's just best to stay out of way."

"It's not fair, Adrien. It's harsh and uncool." Nino crosses his arms and walks away.

"Thanks anyway, Nino." I trudge back to my house with my head down. Why can't I have any fun?!

"Father, Nino's no-"

"He's in his office. I suggest you start working on your homework, right now." Nathalie states.

"Okay." Great, my father doesn't even want to put up with me. As a matter of a fact, it's 4:15 P.M. and he hasn't even said "Happy Birthday" yet.

...

"So glad homework is over," I put my binder in my backpack and walk out of the dining room. I go into the entrance room and look around. It's quieter than usual. "Nathalie? Dad?" Hmm, maybe they're doing something outside. I open the front door.

"YAY! Happy birthday!" My classmates are gathered outside with glee. A refreshment table with some gifts on it is to their left and a DJ table to their right. I instantaneously cheer up. A party! I've always wanted one!

"Hey! Hey! Hey, birthday boy!" Nino's voice says from above my classmates. He is floating on a purple balloon and has on tight, black pants, puffy red, yellow and blue boots and matching t-shirt. His skin is blue with jet black eyeliner (?) around his eyes and two black circles on his cheeks. "Guess what? Daddy's gone. While the cat's away, the mouse will play." He smirks at his rhyme.

"Nino?" He is definitely not himself, anyone could _see_ that but when did he get akumatized? Did the meeting with my father leave him like this or were there other factors?"

He shakes his head. "The Bubbler's brought all of y'all homies for one single sole purpose. To ce-le-brate." He pumps his fist up

"Yeah!" My classmates smile.

He grins and jump-flips off of the balloon and lands behind the DJ table. What a move."Let's get this party started!"

"Yeah!" My classmates cheer.

I run back inside my house, look at my ring and frown a little bit. If I was a normal teenager, I could party outside with my friends. Yet, I am Chat Noir and Adrien Agreste.

"Relax, kid, what's your problem? You're getting the party you always wanted!" Plagg states.

"Nino's been akumatized. I've got to help him!"

"You may never get this chance _again,_ " Plagg teases. "Come on. Let's have a little fun while your father's away. Then we'll save Nino, trap his akuma, and all will be good."

I guiltily look down. "Okay, you're right," Why am I feeling so guilty? I have never said no to my father! "This might be the first time in my life that I get to do what I want for once!"

"Exactly." Plagg smiles from my shoulder.

I walk out of my house, overwhelmed with a new energy and ready to party.

:) Marinette (:

Oh no he didn't. Hawk Moth's latest victim, the Bubbler, has made made huge bubbles that are engulfing every single adult in our town and county. This has enraged me. Adults are great, sure they can be mean sometimes, but most of the time it's for us kids' good. Without grown-ups, the world would be in chaos, which is what is happening right now.

I stop on top of a rooftop, waiting for a firework to go up. Fireworks have been exploding in the sky, above where Bubbler is.

 _Htyoo. Htyoo._ Three pink fireworks light up the sky, north of me. I snarl and clench my fists. "It's you and me Bubbler." I attach my yo-yo to a chimney way ahead of me. I fly forward and am startled for a second. I'm still not used to it. Once I reach the chimney, I unattach the yo-yo string from it, and fling it forward to a thick pipe on another roof. I continue doing this until I land on the balcony of one of the rooms of Adrien's house.

I look down. The Bubbler is at a DJ booth, looking at something on his phone. Everyone in my homeroom class is slow dancing with someone. I spot Chloé dancing with the birthday boy. Poor boy, Adrien looks miserable. She leans in to kiss him, and he backs away.

This is too funny. I laugh loudly, but quickly cover my mouth. Did anyone hear me? I look down at the party, and see that no one's gaze meets mine. Good. I chuckle a bit at a certain blond pair. Adrien pulls away and walks to the DJ booth. Chloé trails behind him like a puppy.

"Can you uh change the song to something more lively?" He asks Bubbler.

"Of course, dude! This is killing my mood, anyway." Nino! He takes the disk out of the booth and replaces it with another one. A couple seconds later, an upbeat guitar sound is heard.

"Thank you." Adrien says.

"You're welcome, man." The Bubb- Nino says.

I need to get a closer look, to find where the akuma is. I look around me. A lonely lawn is to the right and below me. I flip off of the balcony. I land on the lawn on all fours. "Tikki, spots off." I transform back into my regular self, and head to the party.

The first thing I see when I enter the party is a refreshment table. Great! I'm hungry, and Tikki probably is too. I put two cookies in my purse, and take a bite out of a third one. "Mmm." I say in delight.

"Where have you been girl? I was so scared something had happened to you." Alya and I embrace each other.

"Me too." I lie.

"I'm sure Ladybug and Chat Noir will show up any minute now and save us all. They've never failed us. Meanwhile, come with me, I have something for you." Alya walks away.

I raise an eyebrow in confusion and start to follow her. "Marinette, don't forget about the Bubbler!" Tikki reminds me from my purse.

"I won't." I run after Alya. She opens a door and we both glance inside.

"Look. Now, you can sign your gift." Alya smiles and closes the door.

I happily gasp. There on a glass table is my present for Adrien. "Yes!" I walk over to it and look for things I could write a note with. I spot a stack of yellow post-it notes and a black pen on the right side of the table. Perfect. I uncap the pen and start writing. "Happy birthday, Adrien," I read as I write. "Hope you enjoy today and this gift from me. Love, Marinette." I take the post-it note off of the stack and stick it onto the present. I kiss it and lay it back on the table.

"The Bubbler." Tikki says.

"I can't do it now, Alya's right outside the door."

Alya opens the door. "What'd you say?"

I jump. "Oh, uh, hey! Um, go on ahead, I'll meet you in the yard."

"M'kay." Alya closes the door.

I sigh in relief.

"Turn around." Tikki says.

I turn around and see Ivan floating up in a green bubble. "No! You were right, Tikki! I never should have waited. I stealthily walk out of the door and then start running back to the lawn.

"Tikki, spots on!" I say as soon as my foot touches the grass. I transform into Ladybug. I fling my yo-yo to a cylinder that stands on the wall surrounding the Agreste mansion. When I reach the wall, I stand on top of it, confidently.

Everyone's eyes turn to me. I smile and launch my yo-yo to the multi-plug outlet beside the DJ booth. It breaks. "Sorry, Bubbler, party's over."

"Why you gotta be like that?" Bubbler asks.

"You made all the adults disappear, that's why, and now you're imprisoning anyone who isn't having fun."

Chloé slides an arm around Adrien. He glares, takes the arm off of him, and run away. Where is he going?

"You will not bust up my party!" The Bubbler angrily grabs the bubble stick out of the huge bottle strapped on his back. He swishes the bubble stick and a bunch of red bubbles come out and fly my.

I deflect them by spinning my yo-yo speedily.

He snarls and lunges towards me. I do the same. We clash and fall down. I land on the DJ booth and he lands on the refreshments table.

We glare each other downfor a few seconds. It's weird fighting "Nino". I ignore that thought as I fling my yo-yo at his bubble bottle. The Bubbler retaliates by blowing some more red bubbles at me. My yo-yo bounces off of the bubble. "Huh?" These bubbles are more powerful than I thought.

The Bubbler goes to reach for it. _Thwap!_ A familiar, silver staff whacks my yo-yo, sending it up into the sky.

I smile. I would never admit it, but I'm glad Chat Noir finally decided to show up.


	8. Chapter Eight: Run to Your Problems

**Disclaimer:** I do not own most of the plot, dialogue and characters in this story. The owners of Miraculous Ladybug do.

 **Author's Note:** When is season two coming out?! I've heard rumors it's coming out on December 20th, I hope that's true :) Enjoy!

...

"Looks like I made it just in time." Chat Noir gives me a smug grin.

"I had it under control," My yo-yo bounces off his head and he winces in pain. "But thanks."

The Bubbler angrily roars, and our attention turns back to him. He glides his bubble stick left and right. Dozens of red bubbles fly out. I use my yo-yo, Chat Noir uses his staff, and we both use every muscle in our body to deflect the bubbles.

The bubbles disappear. _Phew._ The Bubbler cackles and snaps his fingers. Green bubbles spin around Chat and I. They appear all over our bodies too. Oh-no, what's happening?!

My feet lift off of the ground. I gasp. Chat Noir and I are sitting in a huge, vivid green bubble! I elbow the bubble as hard as I can, hoping it will pop.

"Give me your miraculouses before you run out of air," He extends his hand as if he's sure we're going to give up that easily.

"Ha! Dream on, Bubbler." I reply.

"Total party-poopers, just like adults."

Now, I'm pissed. How dare he continue to disrespect adults like this! "Kids need adults!"

"False. Kids need freedom, fun, let loose and live it up. Adults are controlling and bossy."

"But adults keep their children safe. They care for them and love them."I argue.

"Most adults do anyhow," Chat mutters sadly. I frown, we never have enough time to talk about our civilian lives. Later, I should ask Chat about that. I hope his parents don't abuse or molest him. "You must bring the adults back!"

"Nope, never. Know what? Since you care about these adults so much, why don't you go float with them for a little while?" Bubbler runs towards us, picks up the bubble and throws us into the air.

 _Eeeeeeyyyaaaaah!_ Chat and I scream. In terror or excitement, I don't know. As soon as the bubble slows down, Chat and I start kicking its walls. We need to get out of here, as soon as possible. I am sitting way too closeto Chat Noir. Heck, his head on my lap! I examine his hair. It's wild and a dirty blond the same shade as Adrien's. Adrien! I hope he's okay. The Bubbler totally wrecked his- wrecked! That's it!

"Chat Noir, use your Cataclysm!"

"Couldn't you have said that five hundred feet ago?" He replies. Couldn't you have thought of that five hundred feet ago?

"No time for arguments. We can't stay stuck in this bubble forever." I reply.

Chat gives me a cheesy grin. I smile a bit. He looks adorable. _No! No! No!_ Snap out of it. "Cataclysm!" The power of destruction forms in his right hand. He places it on the bubble, which pops, and sends us flying to the ground.

"Shall we see if you land on your feet this time?" I tease.

"Nooo thaanks!"

I chuckle. I spot a hole on the side of a building next to us. "Chat Noir, put your stick there!" I point to it.

"Got it!" He throws his stick and it lands just above the hole.

"Hold on!" I grab onto his arm and fling my yo-yo on to the staff. We fly towards it. When we near it, I gently pull down.

"Good thing cats aren't afraid of heights." Chat says as soon as his foot touches the ground.

I tug on my yo-yo. Chat's stick and my yo-yo fall down. I catch his staff with one hand and smile. Why can't I be this cool as my normal, civilian self? Wearing a mask really does wonders. I return to my confident composure. "We have to get to his bubble sword. It's where the akuma is." Bubbler always touches it when we confront him. I hand Chat Noir his staff. He smiles but widens his eyes and frowns when he hears a beep from his ring.

"We better hurry." He runs away, towards Adrien's home.

...

Chat and I jump on top ofa ledge behind Bubbler, who's currently forcing Adrien's partygoers to have fun. "Sorry to burst your bubble but-"

"Ladybug!" Alya exclaims happily while pointing to me.

"Ladybug! Ladybug! Ladybug!" My classmates cheer.

I smile at them. "Hear that? No one wants to party with you anymore, Bubbler."

He scowls and turns to face the kids. "What's wrong with all you guys? Why you gotta be such haters?" He swishes his bubble sword in their direction. A purple bubble forms around Alya, Rose, Ivan, Mila and everyone!

"No!" Chat Noir and I scream.

"Heh. Outer space is the next stop for your precious peeps. And they're never coming back!"

All of the bubbles fly up. Screams from everyone are heard.

I hate that sound.

The Bubbler laughs maniacally and starts running away. Chat and I sprint after him. Bubbler blows dozens of blood red balloon in our direction. We try our bests to run and stop them.

 _Hih. Huh. Hih. Huh._ The Bubbler is breathing heavily. Great, we've tired him out!

Chat's ring beeps. "I'm gonna switch back soon. Hurry!" I smile. I love how serious Chat Noir has been for the past four minutes.

"Lucky Charm!" I flick my yo-yo up. A couple seconds later a heavy wrench falls in my hands. My arms almost falter. "Huh?"

"Your plumbing skills gonna help us out?" Chat asks.

I shrug.

A huge red bubble bolts in Chat's direction. He skillfully dodges it. Wow. I know I've said this before but he was born to be Chat Noir. I couldn't let him know that though. He is already cocky enough.

"Heh. Is that all you got?" Chat teases Bubbler.

He snarls and fires smaller bubbles at Chat Noir. Now, that boy is just looking for trouble. I sigh and look around for things that would show me how to use the wrench. The top a generator, a pipe attached to it, the nut connecting them, and finally the wrench are all seen by me in red with black spots. I thought for a minute about the plan I had come up with and decided it was decent."Got it." I say, letting Chat Noir know I had thought of something.

He gives me thumbs-up.

Ismile and run to the generator. I use the wrench to loosen the nut around the pipe. Hot air comes flying out of it, fogging the view around it. "Chat Noir, cover me!"

He sprints to my side and I carefully hand him the pipe. "Go on!" He says assuringly.

I dash towards Bubbler, whose bubble sword is held high in the air. How perfect. I fling my yo-yo at it. It wraps around the stick, which I pull back towards me.

"Huh?" Bubbler looks around to see who took his weapon but the air from the generator prevents him from doing so.

I chuckle and break the bubble sword. A purple-highlighted, black butterfly glides out. I open up my yo-yo. "You won't be committing any more evil, little akuma!" I circle my yo-yo in a speed I didn't know I was capable of (probably Tikki's doing). The yo-yo captures the akuma and seals shut. A couple seconds later it flies out as a purified butterfly. I grin as it flies away.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" I throw the wrench in the air. Millions of magical ladybugs and red swirls replace it and fly around to fix the damage caused by Bubbler.

"Pound it." Chat and I touch fists.

"So, Ladybug," He says flirtatiously. "There's a party going on at my place, and you've just been invited."

"Sorry, Chat, but I can't go."

"Why?"

"Because then I would find out your identity. I'm not ready for that yet." I reply honestly.

He frowns. "Okay. I understand. Later, Bugaboo."

"Bye, Chat Noir." I wave bye to him. He waves bye in return and dashes away.

~ Adrien ~

I step out of the limo and adjust the blue scarf from my "father". I spot Marinette and Alya laughing about something. "Hey girls." I wave. I'm friendly to them, they're kind classmates and _friends_.

Marinette excitedly whispers something. I smile. Should I say- no. Alya looks at me inquisitively. Is she wondering if I'm Chat Noir? Hopefully, not.

Nino is beside them. I walk towards him. "Hey, dude." Nino and I fist-bump.

"Yo, nice scarf, Adrien. Off the chain." Alya compliments.

"Thanks. Ma- can you believe my dad got this for me? It's so awesome." I decide not to say I know Marinette made it. I want my friends to have a semi-positive view of Father. They had to deal with his coldness yesterday, I don't want them to deal with it today. I'm the _only_ one who should.

What happened is Nathalie handed me a purple-wrapped, pink-ribbon tied present, yesterday. I recognized the present. It was the same one Marinette was holding earlier. However, she said it was from Father.

I thanked her, hiding my suspicion, and she left the room. I ripped the wrapping paper off. Inside was a brown clothing box. I lifted the top off. Inside of it was a beautiful, blue scarf. I took it out and smiled. It matched my eyes. My hands ran all over the scarf. It was so comfy. Suddenly, I felt something bumpy. I turned the scarf over and examined the spot where my hand was. **MDC** was written in golden thread. Hmm. What could that be. Then it hit me.

On Wednesday, Marinette dropped her pencil. It fell behind me, so I turned around and handed it to her. She was sketching what I thought was a shawl or scarf.

Then it hit me again. Marinette Dupain-Chand, a girl who I've only known for two weeks gave me a present. Not only that, it was a thoughtful present. A gift that must have taken hours to create. Meanwhile, my father, my _father_ , didn't even get me a pen. He must have forgotten a gift.

My eyes teared and I held the scarf close. At least someone cares.

Back to now, I face Nino. "It's awesome cause he's given me the same lame pen for the past three years." I frown for a millisecond.

"Wow, I guess he can change. Huh, I guess adults can be cool when you least expect it." Nino replies.

I look at Marinette and Alya. Alya looks super confused, while Marinette looks crushed. I sigh sadly. I feel really bad, I'm definitely going to confront her about it later.

I turn back to Nino. "Speaking of adults, my father said you were a bad influence but-"

Nino put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "We're good. Don't sweat it. Always 'n forever." He gives me a smile and starts walking to class.

I smile back and follow him.

"Always 'n forever." I reply.

I follow the bursts of purple lightning. They lead to the entrance ofMaple Park. Aurora Williams, a girl my age, has gotten akumatized. I don't know what happened but she must have gotten _really_ angry.

I see her. Her lavender and plum-striped hair is in pigtails, she's wearing a plum, bubble dress with matching leggings and a belt with a lighting bolt in the middle. Her feet are protected by knee-high, shiny white boots. She tightly grips a (you guessed it) plum umbrella in her white-gloved hand.

I jump on top of the gray fence that protects the park. "Hey, Ice Queen," She faces me and scowls. "What's with all the terrorizing? Why don't you pick on someone your own temperature?" The temperature I mean is steamed. She's angry about something and I'm angry at Hawkmoth for wanting to take away mine and Ladybug's miraculouses.

"My name is not Ice Queen," She has an annoying voice. Since she's my age, hopefully puberty will take care of that. "It's Stormy Weather."

I slide down and spin the end of my suit's tail. I must look so cool, right now. "Listen, I'm feline more generous than usual, so cool down, and I'll call it quits, 'kay?"

I just left a photoshoot for Father's winter collection. Vincent Fabrizio, is the photographer who was chosen for this shoot. He likes to take no breaks. Just shot after shot after shot. It's fun but after a while gets tiring. Vincent must be infuriated that his model ran away. I had to! Who else is going to stop this Stormy Weather? Well, Ladybug, too. Besides, a break is nice. However, I have to get back fast, I can't have Vincent complaining about me to my father. That's why I am offering this deal to Stormy Weather.

She opens up her umbrella and a freezing wind pushes me away from the fence and into the air.

"Eeeeyyyahhhhhh!" I exclaim. Where was I going to land?! My head hits the side of a car, than another car, and I flop down onto the street. I look up to see where I am but everything is spinning. "Ow." I rub the side of my head.

"Ha. I thought cats always landed on their feet." A red-covered hand floats beside me. I grab it and it helps me up. I smile seeing their face.

"Why thanks, m'Ladybug but I had it covered." I pull her hand towards my face, so I can kiss it.

She pushes my face away by pressing hard on my nose. "No time for your childish charm, Chat Noir, but you're welcome."

"We should be expecting lightning storms, like, right now!" Stormy Weather has found us. She raises her umbrella in the air and huge purple lightning bolts fly out of it. When the sky and the bolts interacts, the sky turns dark gray and thunder rumbles. A lightning bolt accelerates towards me. Uh-oh.

"NO!" Ladybug pushes me away. We roll on the street for a little while, getting some scratches. When we stop rolling, I end up on top of Ladybug with her legs between mine. Our faces are centimeters apart. Her chocolate brown eyes are sparkling and she has the smallest of grins on her face. Ladybug really is gorgeous. I cheekily grin at her. She frowns and cups the side of my cheek. Oh, yeah. However, instead of kissing me, she turns my head, so I can see Stormy Weather, who is levitating away.

"Not so fast, you're not getting away without a catfight!" I get off of the ground run towards Stormy Weather.

"Black Ice!" A blue light pops from the umbrella. Once touches the road, it turns to ice.

"Woah-ohhhhh!" I slip and fall on the ice. A fast, cold wind hits me and I go flying back, so do the cars and tree leaves around me.

"Gotcha." Ladybug tightly grips my tail. She's saved me so many times today. I owe her a huge thank you.

When the wind stops, Ladybug and I fall to the ground. We both groan in pain. I get up and walk over to Ladybug. "Thank you so much m'lady, how shall I repay you?" I give her my hand and help her off of the ground.

She dusts off her suit and then faces me. "You're welcome, Chat. Hmm, you can repay me by giving your full attention to this mission." Ladybug smiles.

"I'll try. Heh, a little Chat Noir will take the wind out of her sails." More like umbrella, I chuckle, and stretch my arms. I take a long stride, ready to battle but Ladybug grabs my tail and pulls me back. I groan in partial annoyance.

"Woah, kitty-kitty, you better think before you leap." She smiles- flirtatiously? Is she flirting with me?

I jump in a little surprise. "You uh got a plan?"

Ladybug confidently places her hands on her hips. "Just follow my lead." She jumps and lands on the side of a building. Then she starts running sideways. I do the same. Woah! This is fun. Super strength is awesome!

Ladybug spins her yo-yo rapidly and attempts to hit Stormy Weather with it. I spin my staff rapidly. We both jump off of the side of the building, ready to fight.

However, another blustering wind pushes us back. "Eeeeyahhhh!" We scream in horror. Once again, we land on a cold, hard road. "Ow." I wish I had a picture of Mom and I, together, smiling, every time Ladybug or I fell today.

"She is one angry girl." Ladybug states.

"Yeah, I wonder what got her so steamed." I chuckle.

"Good one." Ladybug smiles and runs towards Stormy Weather.

My legs can't work. _Good one. Good one. Good one._ Ladybug just liked one of my puns! She smiled at it! She thought it was funny. _Good one. Good one._ I'm going to let that replay in my head for a while.

I smile and sprint after Ladybug. As soon as I catch up to her, I tap her shoulder. She turns around and looks at me. "Y-"

"Hello, viewers," Multiple television screens from an electronics store light up with Stormy Weather's face. "Here's the latestforecast for today," She backs away, so viewers can see a map of the east coast of America. It is zoomed in on Pennsylvania, Maryland and Delaware. "Mother nature had a change in plans. Instead of a nice, warm, but slightly breezy day expect lightning and thunderstorms all day long." She cackles.

"What a brat." I say what I am thinking.

Ladybug chuckles. "Yeah, but at least we know where to find her now."

...

Ladybug and I pause in front of TVi News's station to catch our breath. We have been running for hours and are exhausted. "Ladybug...what's...the time?" I say in between breaths.

She opens up her compact phone. "3:38 P.M."

Oh my goodness. We ran (and walked) for six and a half hours to get to the news station. Stormy Weather better be in there.

"You ready, Chat?" Ladybug asks.

"Yup. Also, I think the akuma is in her umbrella. All of her powers come from it." I say.

"Good. Hmm," Ladybug thinks about my theory for a few seconds. "I think you're right."

"I always am." I say confidently.

Ladybug just laughs. "Come on."

We go in the alley in between the news station building and the building next to it. I look up. Everywhere around us are ginormous buildings. There are many people on the streets but traffic is at a low. It is the first Saturday of October though. People are probably in their homes gleefully decorating it for Halloween. Lucky. I wish my father would let me do that. I haven't even trick-or-treating since Mom disappeared. Father is harsh.

"This door is unlocked." Ladybug snaps me out of my reverie. She opens the door and steps in. I follow after her and quietly close the door.

The room we enter is an empty sound stage. However, three laptops with a video of Stormy Wea- "It's a recording!" Ladybug says. We have been fooled.

A devilish laugh erupts from behind us. Stormy Weather. A blast from her umbrella hit a group of lights above us and sends them falling down. Ladybug and I run to our right and dodge the lights. Suddenly, all of the lights in the room go off.

I get up and everything is green. "What is happening?" I say to myself. Then, I smile. I have night vision! How cool is that? The red double doors in the normal entrance of this room have been kicked open. I see a stairway leading up and another one leading down. Stormy Weather chuckles at something and starts walking the up stairway. "Stormy Girl is getting away."

I looks around for Ladybug. I spot her tripping over a wire. "Ow." She says when she lands on her hip. It must be pretty dark in this room.

I strut to her and offer Ladybug my hand. "Do I hear a damsel in distress?"

She gets up on her own and I see her scowl. "Some of us don't have night vision."

Heh, I do. I take her hand and start sprinting.

"Woah!" She exclaims in surprise.

"No need to bug out. Just trust me." I run up the staircase, then another one and another one, another one, and one more before I pause.

"Okay, I think I can manage too-"

I interrupted Ladybug by climbing a few more stairs. I stopped running when I noticed a sign on a door that read **Leads to Roof**. I opened it and held the door open for Ladybug. When I walked onto the roof, I immediately felt refreshed. It was snowing and it felt great after running for so long and being a sweaty mess.


End file.
